


Adventure lies ahead

by Ellalone



Series: A Story Ripped Apart [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Infinity Gems, Infinity War, Love Triangles, Marriage, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalone/pseuds/Ellalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be rewritten some day.</p><p>You shoved your old life away. The life where you were married to Loki and lived happily together in Asgard. You moved to Midgard, after Loki had gone mad and tried to take over the throne and after some help from Thor, you got a job at S.H.I.E.L.D.</p><p>You were happy and free, until Loki decided to show up again and Thanos tried to threaten the world. You run, and come across some old friends, and make some new. You have a plan to stop Thanos from taking all of the Infinity Stones, but it won't be easy and that's why you call in help.</p><p>The battle will be dark and tough, and you find out that you're not really who you expect yourself to be. Secrets lie beneath and adventure lies ahead.</p><p>{ I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters }<br/>I hope you enjoy my first story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You're an extraordinary girl. Even though you never knew your parents, or anything about them, there was still something... special about you.

You're married to the one and only god of mischief; Loki Laufeyson. Of course, at first it was Loki Odinson, but after you both found out Odin wasn't Loki's father, things changed. You still loved him after you found out he was part Frost Giant, it didn't even bother you. But it bothered him. Loki was always the one standing in the shadows of other people's greatness.

After Odin fell into his Odinsleep, Loki took the throne. You didn't mind, but you still noticed something was wrong. Some sort of mad look in his eyes. He told you everything, about him letting the Frost Giants into Asgard, wanting to be king and trying to kill Thor, you couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't the Loki you married, this was a mad man, who only craved for power. You left and decided to never come back.

After Loki had fallen off the edge of Asgard, coming back for revenge and attacking New York, you were furious and decided to head to Midgard (earth).

It was a challenge for you to adapt, but Thor helped you through it. You still were his sister-in-law, like family, so he gladly helped you. You were a pretty skilled fighter, and you would like to protect the earth from any possible threats, so it was like a dream coming true for you to join S.H.I.E.L.D.


	2. Chapter 2

As you walk through the empty halls of the new S.H.I.E.L.D base, you were quite nervous. This was your first day here. After what seemed like hours, you reached the office of Nicholas Fury, and knocked on the door.

A woman with red hair in a black catsuit opened the door for you and let you in. Behind a glass desk was a chair, which was turned around so you couldn't see who was sitting there. The woman closed the door and signed to you to take a seat in front of the desk. As you sat down, the chair turned around. A bald man with dark skin, a black coat and an eye-patch was sitting in front of you. "Nick Fury" he said, while shaking your hand. "Welcome to SHIELD. Thor has told me a lot about you, but let's get straight to the point. In your first years here, you will be guided by a trained SHIELD officer, who will help and train you until you are ready. In your case, you will be guided by one of our best; Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. the Black Widow." he pointed at the woman who opened the door for you. You turned around and she smiled.

Over the 3 years you worked at SHIELD, you and Natasha had become best friends. You and the Avengers were quite close now. Clint Barton and Steve Rogers were like big brothers to you, you could always have a laugh with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner was kinda your science bro. You helped them with missions, interrogations and researches. They felt like your family.

On a hot summer day, you and Natasha were training in the SHIELD gym. As Natasha was trying to hit you, you dodged her fist, grabbed her feet and slammed her with a quick move on the floor. This was getting too easy, since you were a lot stronger than her. While you were trying to help her get up, Steve ran in. "We've picked up a signal! I think we've found him!" he said excited. "Found who?" You asked, while you and Natasha ran after Steve. He didn't answer, he just ran to the armory room and gabbed his suit. "Meet me at the entrance of the base in 10 minutes!" he said, and ran off.

After you and Natasha put on your catsuits and waited at the entrance, a quinjet landed on the grass field in front of you. As you walked in, you saw Clint behind the wheel. He winked at you and started to take off. 

After a quiet couple of minutes, you asked Steve what exactly is going on. He looked at you, with a nervous glare in his eyes, and said: "Well, you know about my friend, Bucky Barnes?" (Y/N) nodded. Steve had explained the whole story to you and the rest of the Avengers. The only thing Steve was focussed on these days, was finding Bucky. "I think we've found him. It's an abandoned factory, which is perfect for a secret HYDRA-base." he continued, looking slightly concerned at (Y/N). About a year ago, when you were still an agent-in-training, you were taking down a HYDRA base with Natasha, but you got shot. Five times. You woke up in the hospital with an almost crying Natasha, and five rather large scars on your left leg, stomach and shoulder. Steve had totally forgotten about that, and looked at you with his eyes wide open. "(Y/N), I'm so sorry! I should have asked first if you're comfortable with doing this after the... accident." you hated it being brought up. It made you look so damn weak. You got five Sovjet bullets shot into you! That doesn't mean that you're suddenly traumatized of every thing that has to do with HYDRA. You were over it, and told Steve that it wasn't a problem.

After a short and awkward silence, the quinjet started to land. As you stepped out of the jet, you looked around; a rather small island, and it looked like someone randomly shoved a factory on it. As you walked up the hill towards the entrance of the place, you looked at Steve. He had a nervous, but excited look on his face. His baby blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. He quickly drew his shield from his back and slammed the lock off the door. It was quiet, too quiet... Usually, in any type of abandoned place, there was a slight breeze or you could hear a rat scratching a wall somewhere. But here; nothing. Especially you sensed that you're being watched.

Steve decided to split up. You and Steve went West, Natasha and Clint East. You looked around; a lot of machines clearly haven't been used in a long time, seeing the rust on the metal. Although, no dust. You would've expected that the whole place was covered in dust. But not a spot was missed, like someone roughly cleaned it. You entered a door and looked into a long, small and dark hallway. You grabbed your flashlight and started walking, following Steve who was walking in front of you.

Steve suddenly stopped and you accidentally stumbled against his back. You quickly stepped back in embarrassment, but he didn't seem to notice. You listened, and heard a voice talk, but it sounded far away. It couldn't be Natasha or Clint, this was a very deep and rough voice, like someone smoked twenty packs of cigarettes. Steve slowly started walking again, being very quiet. After what seemed like hours, you came across another door. Steve wanted to slam it in again with his shield, but you stopped him. You didn't want to cause much noise. You grabbed something from one of your pockets in your catsuit and held up the item. It was something that looked sorta like a pen. You aimed it at the door and pressed a button. A small, red laser cut through the lock. The lock fell off, you held your breath as you thought it would clang onto the floor, but Steve caught it just in time.

While you opened the door, you could hear voices talk. But as soon as you stepped into the room and looked around, it was quiet. The room had steel walls and floors. There were three men in lab coats standing in a corner, who looked at you and Steve with shocked faces. One of them yelled something through his earpiece and they ran though a door on your right. Because they were gone, they opened up the space in the corner, which they first were blocking your view from. There was a chair with someone sitting in it. He was shirtless, had a metal arm and was shaking. Underneath his long, brown hair you could see two bright blue eyes staring at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you liked the second chapter of my story! This is my first story, so please leave tips and maybe suggestions for plot twists and such! PEACE OUT!
> 
> -EK


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had told you a lot about James Buchanan Barnes. About the accident with the train, HYDRA and the fight in the helicarrier. You and Steve just stood there for a couple of seconds, when finally Steve was able to move. He froze after he saw Bucky. That's how glad he was to see his old friend again. But Bucky just sat there, staring at you. You saw confusion in his eyes and you knew he was struggling with his memories. Suddenly, on the door to your right, you heard pounding. The door slammed open and about six HYDRA agents ran into the room, pointing their guns at you and Steve. You reacted quickly, whispering through your earpiece to Natasha and Clint for backup.

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

Bucky didn't know what was going on. Some strange girl and a man you recognized as your old friend Steve just suddenly stormed in. His head was pounding. He couldn't handle the strange feeling of emotions and memories coming back. After the guards had stormed in, Steve had thrown his shield at one of the guards, who immediately got knocked out. The shield bounced back against the wall and hit another guard. The girl next to Steve had already taken out her gun and shot two of the officers. The last guard, holding a big shotgun, quickly shot the girl in the stomach. You reacted quickly, after you had decided on which side you were on, to grab the neck of the last guard, strangling him till he was K.O. After Bucky realized what he just did, he panicked. He ran to the door and made his way as quickly as he could to the exit. He just stood there for a moment. He hadn't seen the sun in weeks.

**Your P.O.V.**

The blood started gushing out of your stomach, while you couldn't breathe. The pain was unbearable. Your legs didn't seem to work anymore and you fell, on the cold steel floor. Steve turned around and saw you. He had a shocked look in his face and doubted. But he couldn't just leave you here to die, while he left to run after Bucky. He grabbed a piece of cloth that he still had in one of his pouches, en pressed it against your wound. You held your breath, trying not to yell. In a couple of minutes Natasha and Clint had arrived. "What happened?!" Natasha asked worried, angry and in panic, all at the same time. Steve had no time to explain. He picked you up and held you in his arms. Natasha followed you as Steve ran back to the quinjet. You gasped when Steve put you down on one of the benches, and you blacked out.

**Other's P.O.V.**

Natasha held your hand, trying to hold back her tears. Steve sat next to you, holding the cloth, which was now drenched in blood, against the wound. He felt so guilty. This wouldn't have happened if he had just waited patiently for a good chance to find Bucky, instead of taking down a HYDRA base with it. He even doubted for a moment if he should go after Bucky or help you. Idiot, he thought to himself. "This is all my fault." he mumbled. Natasha looked at him. "No, it's not. You didn't know this was gonna happen. (Y/N) wanted to come. You didn't force her here." she said, but it didn't make Steve feel any less guilty.

As the quinjet slowly started to take off, more HYDRA agents pored out of the building and started shooting. Clint quickly turned the aircraft around and zigzagged away, trying not to get hit. After about 15 minutes, the quinjet landed on top of the Stark tower. Tony Stark ran towards you, along with Pepper and 3 nurses. They put you on a stretcher, with a swift but gentle move. They quickly ran back into the tower, to the first-aid room. Tony looked at Steve, slightly angry, even though deep inside he knew it wasn't his fault. He just really needed someone to blame.

**Your P.O.V.**

Your head is pounding, your stomach hurts and you have a sore throat. You try and open your heavy eyelids. It's quite dark in the room, but there's still one light shining. You realize that you're in a hospital bed. You hear something beeping on your right. It must be a heart monitor, you thought to yourself. As you went deep in your thoughts, trying to remember what happened, everything came gushing back. The HYDRA base, the long hallway, Bucky, the bullet that made it's way into your stomach. As you carefully turn your head, you see Steve, who had fallen asleep on the chair next to you. You close your eyes again, and fell into a deep sleep.

*Next morning*

You carefully open your eyes, bright light shining into them. "On your left." you hear a voice say. It was Steve, who was holding your hand. As you tried to open your mouth, Natasha, Clint, Tony and Thor rushed in. "You're awake!" Natasha said, smiling at you. Everyone looked like they hadn't slept all night, except for Steve (which was normal, since he's a super soldier and had been asleep for almost 70 years). "(Y/N), I'm so so sorry I put you trough this. This never would've happened if I had just waited patiently." Steve said. "Steve, it's not your fault. It's my fault that I can't dodge a fucking bullet!" you replied. Everyone smiled.

The next day, some doctor that Tony sent visited you. He helped you gain your strength back and took care of you, along with Natasha and Steve. The wound in your stomach healed very quickly. Actually, too quickly. The doctor looked with a shocked face at the wound, which had almost been healed. It would still leave a scar though, but you didn't really mind. Scars of battle, you thought to yourself. After a week, you had fully gained your strength back and the wound healed. You went back to the SHIELD base, even though the doctor didn't want you to. He still wanted to figure out what was causing the quick healing. But you didn't want to think about it again, and you went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know that at some points it might get boring, but I have so many plot twist and adventures in my head for future chapters, that I can barely think of anything for ways to get to those points. Please leave any suggestions in the comment section below, or any corrections you would like to let me know about. Thank you so much for reading my story! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	4. Chapter 4

Thor had been quite the busy bee on his part of this story. Whilst he had stopped Loki from taking over Asgard for the second time, he was again, put back in prison. Asgard was finally returned to it's natural and peaceful state. Odin woke up from his Odinsleep and sat on his golden throne, as a returned king. Thor helped the other realms fight against the evil creatures who Loki had sent for war, and then returned to Midgard. But still, evil lurked upon the universe.

Thanos had come. As he stormed into Asgard and freed Loki, he turned to Odin. Odin fought back bravely, along with an army, but in vain. Thanos drew his sword and pierced it through Odin's chest. Asgard was defeated.

This is were our story takes another road, a path which will again eventually lead to yours. Loki's path. After Loki was defeated in Midgard by the Avengers, he had a huge dept to pay to Thanos. His staff was still on earth, which contains an Infinity stone. As you might recognize from the story of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Infinity stones are the most powerful gems in the world. They can destroy entire planets, change time and give infinite power with just one touch. For them to fall into the wrong hands, the universe could possibly come to an end.

Two of the Infinity stones are on Asgard; the space stone (also known as the Tesseract) and the reality stone (also known as the Aether).

Another is somewhere far far away; on the planet Xandar. Two of them on earth, one of them is currently possessed by the Vision and the other by Stephen Strange. The last Infinity stone was already taken by Thanos, along with the Infinity gauntlet. The Infinity gauntlet can contain all of the stones, and create the most powerful weapon in the entire universe. Nothing can stop it. That is exactly what Thanos was trying to achieve. Darkness will follow.

"Three down, and three to go..." Thanos said with an evil smirk on his face. He sat on the throne of Asgard, looking at his golden gauntlet, in which 3 bright gems shined. He looked up at the sight of Loki, standing on one knee. "I assume you'll gather the others for me boy?" "Yes, my king." Loki replied. He was furious. He had sworn to himself to never bow for anyone. And he would never let anyone call him a boy. He was the rightful king. But knowing the position he was in now, he did not argue. If he collected the 2 stones on Midgard, he was released from his burden. After that, he could do what ever the hell he wanted to. As he walked over the rainbow colored bridge, he thought to himself: after my job is done, I will get my revenge on Thanos. He beamed away, heading to Midgard, to earth, to you.

It was about 5 years ago since you last saw Loki. After you left Asgard, you felt free, like a burden was removed from your shoulders. You did really love him, but everyone expected you to be so much. You were just an ordinary orphan girl, or so you thought. But that's another chapter of this story. You didn't leave because it was too much for you to handle, you left because everyone around you was lying, even your husband.

You hadn't thought about Loki in a long time. He was legally still your husband, but only because in Asgard you're not allowed to have a divorce. But it didn't feel like you were still married. Natasha always tried to set you up with dates, but you always refused to go. The only one on Midgard who knew about you marriage, was Thor. You begged him to keep it a secret, because you're afraid they would think you're a real nut-job. It was like carrying something bad that you did with you for the rest of your life. You didn't want anyone to know about it. Thor understood and agreed, and also never mentioned that he's your brother-in-law. You didn't really want to build up a love life now. You were happy, single and free.

In the middle of a plain field, a huge beam struck down on the tall grass. Loki looked around. The place was deserted. He only scared a couple of cows, who quickly ran away. He turned around and looked into the distance. He sees something that looks like a bunker, but a lot bigger. He realized that he hadn't really worked out a plan to how he was going to do this. He just started walking towards the building, deep in his thoughts, working out a plan. Suddenly, something extremely heavy hit his back. He got thrown on the grass and tried to get up. It was impossible to move. The extraordinary heavy object was laying on his back. As he realized what it was, the object was picked up and he got pulled up by his shoulder. The person grabbed him by his neck, almost choking him and turned him around. It was Thor.

He looked absolutely furious. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelled. "I'm just paying a visit to my lovely wife." Loki lied. He had always watched over you, amazed by the things you had accomplished in your life, even if it was without him. But he didn't come to visit you. He really wanted to be released from his burden. Perhaps, you and him would finally be reunited as husband and wife in the future, when you're willing to forgive him. "Don't try and lie to me! You know that (Y/N) doesn't want to see you again!" Thor said angrily. "Uh Thor? What's going on?" he heard a female voice say. Oh no, Thor thought, please don't be (Y/N)... He turned around and looked her in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make the beginning a bit 'Hobbit-style', like they said in the movie: "Azog had come." Just to give you that feeling. Thank you for reading and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, please let me know in the comment section below. It would help me out a lot. Especially, *spoiler* I want Thanos to get the stone from Xandar, and the Guardians of the Galaxy trying to stop him. I need a good story for that... PEACE OUT!
> 
> -EK


	5. Chapter 5

Thor turned around and looked her in the eyes. It was Natasha Romanoff. She had heard the whole thing. "I thought that he was locked up?!" Natasha said, with a shocked face towards Loki. "Yes, I thought so too." He turned back to Loki. "I'm going to ask you this one more time brother. What are you doing here?" "That's none of your business. But don't worry, I'm not here to conquer your precious earth again." Loki replied. Of course, Thor did not believe him. So he grasped Loki's arm, looked towards Natasha and said: "Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want anyone to panic." Natasha nodded quietly. Thor grabbed his hammer and flew towards the SHIELD base, dragging his brother with him. 

Natasha walked back to the SHIELD base, deep in her thoughts. What was Loki talking about? His wife? Who would want to marry a guy like that? She had heard Thor say that (Y/N) didn't want to see him. Were you married to Loki? No, you would have told her... Or wouldn't you? You never wanted to start about you past. You never even told her were you come from. But why wouldn't you tell her? She's your best friend. Natasha entered the SHIELD base and almost walked against Clint, who said hi, but she didn't reply. She went back to her room, jumped on the bed and fell asleep.

The next day, you waited in the gym. You had a training appointment with Natasha, but she's late. An hour late. You put you headphones over your ears and started walking to her room. On your way, you ran into Clint. "Hey, do you know where Natasha is?" "I last saw her yesterday. I said hi, but she didn't reply. She was walking towards her room I think." He said. You slowly started to worry. You finally reached her door and knocked. No one answered. Natasha was still in her room, but she wanted to be alone today. She had some thinking to do. She got a text from (Y/N): Hey Nat, where are you? I thought we were going to practice today. Please send something back, I'm starting to get worried -(Y/N). She sent back: Sorry, I couldn't make it. Important mission.

You knew that an 'important mission' actually meant that she wanted to be alone. If she really was on a mission, she would have brought you along with her, or sent you more details and why you weren't allowed to join her. You decided to go and head back to your apartment. The SHIELD base had many rooms to offer for new recruits, agents and guests. But it also some apartments, on the floors below. Your room was one floor beneath the main level, which was quite nice. It was soundproof and had windows, which extended out of a hill.

Your living room was rather big. two of the walls were painted green, which was your favorite color (not because Loki loved the color green). If you stepped in through the front door, on you left was the kitchen-area. On your right a long, wooden dining table. Against the center of the back wall, there was a TV, a bunch of couches and comfy chairs and a coffee table. In the right corner stood your beautiful black piano and your violin. You loved the different music from Midgard. The ceiling was quite high, about 13 feet high. It was an almost perfect apartment. Almost. The only thing that bothered you, was that your 'apartment' used to be an interrogation room. It's not like you were afraid that prisoners who were tortured here would come and haunt, or anything like that. The glass window on the right wall bothered you. It was a one-way see through window, so people who were standing in that room could quietly watch you, without you even knowing about it. Fury had given you the key to that chamber, but also to some other important agents, for safety. But you still didn't like it.

You placed your lunch on the coffee table, and walked towards the bookshelves, which was now overflowing with books that seemed interesting to you and you still had to read. You grabbed the book you were busy with, and jumped on the couch. You ate your lunch and quietly enjoyed your time alone.

Thor had kept Loki in his chamber, hiding him from the rest of SHIELD. "So, you're trying to hide me from SHIELD, inside a SHIELD base? What a wonderful plan brother. I must say, you have outdone yourself." Loki said sassy. Thor didn't know where else to go. He couldn't take him to the Stark tower. Tony would never allow it. He couldn't bring him to Jane. He couldn't hide him anywhere. So this was his only option. "Why are you even helping me?" Loki asked. "I don't want (Y/N) having to deal with you again. Plus, she'll probably try and kill you the moment she layes an eye on you. I'm protecting you both. Now, what are you up to Loki?!" Loki smiled. He knew exactly what to do. "Perhaps I will tell you after I've seen my wife." Thor hesitated. There was a small room where he could see you, but how is he supposes to get there? And he doesn't even have the keys... "I can make sure of that." Loki said. Thor had never gotten used to him reading his mind, even though they had known each other their whole lives. Thor doubted for a moment, but he really wanted to figure out what Loki was up to. "Fine." he mumbled. "Lovely! Now, let's make a plan, shall we?"

After a lot of magic, tricks and stealing the keys from Coulson, Loki and Thor had made it into the dark room. They heard from your room loud music playing. You were singing along, what Loki loved about you. He always thought you had an amazing singing voice, and you still do. You were sweeping the floor, and sometimes used the broom as an imaginary microphone. Loki smiled. He had never seen you like this before in your marriage. You were more... you. Thor gabbed Loki's shoulder and said a tad too loud: "that's enough, come on". After he had said that, he noticed the music had stopped playing. (Y/N) was staring at the window. She had heard Thor loud and clearly. She ran through the front door, around the corner and kicked in the door to the room where Loki and Thor where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In one of the previous chapters i had mentioned that I was building up to some plot twists and such. Well, this is one of them! I know, it's not spectacular, but I'm trying my best. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave suggestions, mistakes and other stuff in the comment section below. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	6. Chapter 6

You stared at Loki, with your eyes wide open. Thor felt so guilty. He should never have allowed it, in any circumstances. Anger, sadness, panic; everything came rushing back to you. Breathing heavily, you turned your look at Thor. You were furious. How could he do this to you? After all that he had done for you over the past couple of years to keep Loki away from you. And now suddenly this? You couldn't handle it. You turned around and wanted to run away, but a warm hand grabbed your wrist. It was Loki. He seemed pretty relaxed under the circumstances, which you thought was strange. But again, what else would you expect from a psychopath? You ripped your hand back, and looked at him with fury in your eyes. You ran away, almost crashing against Steve, but you didn't care; you wanted to leave as quickly as you could.

You ran to the supplies room. You always left a bag there with the necessary stuff so you could make a quick escape if anything should happen. You walked fast trough the long hallways of the SHIELD headquarters. As you walked past Natasha's room, the door opened. She stepped out her room and looked at you, but you didn't notice. You were too distracted with your thoughts and problems. "(Y/N), could I talk to you? Now?" She asked. You didn't respond, and just started walking faster and faster, again running. You ran out in the huge field. You stopped and calmed yourself for a moment. So, where am I supposed to go now? You didn't really have a secret hideout, or friends you could stay with. You couldn't stay with Tony. You would have to explain everything to him and you know he would never understand. Bruce was nowhere to be found; after Ultron he just disappeared. You just stood there for a couple of minutes, figuring out what to do. Who would never have a problem with you staying over? That's it! You don't like it, but you don't have anywhere else to go.

You rode with your motorcycle through the long and beautiful landscapes. Your headphones were covering your ears and played your favorite song that always calms you down. After about an hour, you had made it to New York. You've never actually been to New York, not even on a mission. While driving, you looked up at the Stark Tower. You wanted to tell Tony everything, but he would never help you. You knew how much he hated Loki. Steve's apartment was also close by, but you could just imagine the look on his face after you would've told him. You stopped next to a little shop and walked in. You had to stay undercover, so you bought a black hoodie and sunglasses. You walked away from the shop counter and heard a voice say: "Hello agent (Y/N), I didn't expect to see you here. Don't you have the day off?" You looked up to the man who spoke to you, and recognized him as Phil Coulson. "Uh... Yes! I do! I have the day off. I decided to go on a little trip to visit Tony and explore New York for a bit" you said, with a nervous tone in your voice. Worst lie ever, you thought to yourself. Coulson always knew when someone was lying or not. He smiled, and said: "Well then, have fun on your little trip, but I really should go now. Director Fury is expecting me to come back soon" he walked away. You relaxed a bit. Thank the gods he left. You sincerely hoped he hadn't noticed anything strange about you. Of course he did, but you still hoped for it.

You stepped back on your bike, put on your hoodie and sunglasses and went back on the road. On your way, you stopped by an Italian restaurant, ordering pizza and bringing it with you. You drove for hours and hours, while your head was slowly clearing all the problems. Night was falling as you stopped in the middle of the desert. You laid down on the warm sand and looked at the sky, which was now filled with stars. You grabbed your phone. Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony had overflown you with messages. "Where are you? We're worried! Please send something back!" You got from them. You responded with: "I'm fine, but please don't come looking for me. I'd prefer to be alone right now" You only replied because you didn't want SHIELD search-groups to come and look for you. You sat straight and looked around. It was an abandoned and almost empty desert; the weird thing was, that a house stood across the street from you. The lights inside were on and sometimes you saw through the window flashes coming from the top floor. The door opened and a man stepped outside. You couldn't recognize him, because it was too dark. "Who's there?!" he yelled. You quickly stood up and walked slowly towards the door, holding your hand on the gun that was put in the back of your pants. "...(Y/N)? Wha- What are you doing out here?" The man turned on the light and you could finally see his face. It was Bruce Banner.

You ran towards him and slapped him in the face. "Ouch! What was that for?!" he said. You didn't reply and just went inside. It looked like the place hadn't been dusted in years. You were too curious to wait for Bruce, so you ran up the stairs and stared shocked at the machine. It looked like some sort of portal Bruce was building. And in the middle; the Tesseract. You stared at the blue box and turned your eyes to Bruce. Before he could say anything, you hugged him. It had been a long time since you last saw him. "How did you get that and what are you building?" you asked, pointing at the Tesseract. "It's a really long story, too long to explain now. First, we need to find a place to hide. You heard panic in his voice. "Uh... Okay" you said. You helped him bringing all of the stuff to his van and you put the Tesseract in it's holder. You grabbed your motorcycle and went again back on the road, with Bruce behind you in his van.

After about 2 hours you had made it to what looked like an abandoned, big house. But you knew that someone lived here. "What is this place?" Bruce asked, looking around. It had a big front porch, where the plants are climbing up the house. You walked with Bruce to the door and knocked. After a couple of seconds, it opened and someone said: "Hello love, did you come back for me?" "Hello Wade" you said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Oooooooh, a cliffhanger! I know, I'm so mean! Sorry I updated this late, I had school and stuff. But now: Vacation! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave suggestions, tips and other thing in the comment section below. Thank you so much for reading my story. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	7. Chapter 7

The man was wearing a black and red suit, with two katanas sticking out above his head. Deadpool smiled and invited you and Bruce in. The place looked horrible; there was dust everywhere, you could hear mice squeaking and all of the windows were broken. You stepped into a big hallway with a staircase in front of you. On your right was the door to the kitchen and on your left the door to the living room. You could easily see that, since there were no doors. "Welcome back to my humble home!" Deadpool said. His voice echoed through the house and you could hear birds flying up scared of the noise. "Great" you said, with the tone of sarcasm noticeable in your voice. You and Bruce followed him to the living room. He jumped onto one of the three couches, in front of the fireplace. The couch creaked under his weight. You and Bruce sat down on the couch next to Deadpool.

"So, what brings my girl and this stranger here?" he said, putting his arm around you. "This is Bruce Banner, we need a place to hide and I'm not your girl!" you replied, and pushed his arm away. You stood up, walked towards the fireplace and sat in front of it, staring into the flames. "And why exactly do you need to hide?" he asked. You turned around and looked at Bruce. "Uh... Well, it's a really long story" Bruce said a bit nervous. "I've got all the time in the world" Wade replied. And so Bruce began telling his story, beginning with why he suddenly left after Ultron.

"I'm sorry that I didn't contact you (Y/N), but I didn't want anyone to come and look for me. Especially Natasha. Now, about the Tesseract-" "The what?" Wade asked with a frown. You shushed him and Bruce continued before Wade could protest. "For about a month I had hidden in the house you found me in, occasionally heading out to the supermarket. One day when I got 'home', I saw a light coming from my study. I went upstairs and I couldn't believe my eyes; the Tesseract sitting on my desk (of course, in it's container), with a video message on my phone next to it. That was also impossible; I made sure that no one could send me any message or call me in case SHIELD wanted to track me down. I opened my phone and I watched this weird guy threaten me" "Weird guy? What do you mean?" you asked. Bruce never called anyone weird; he had already seen enough, so he called everything 'normal'. "I don't know how to describe this any different. He's purple" Bruce replied.

Deadpool laughed, but you just looked shocked at Bruce. " _Thanos_ " you whispered. Deadpool slowly stopped laughing. He wiped his tears away, which was useless, because he had a mask. "What?" he asked, a little more serious. "Could you please continue?" you asked. Bruce looked at you with a raised eyebrow, but continued: "He said that I have to make a portal with the Tesseract, to send one person back into space and that if I didn't do it, he would attack earth again and kill everyone. He gave me a whole bunch of instructions through my phone and said that someone would eventually come to go through the portal". You stared back into the fire, deep in your thoughts. "What do we do now?" Wade asked.

**{FLASHBACK}**

You don't know what to do. That's a first. You just left your husband, flew away in your spaceship which you had bought a couple of years ago and you didn't know what to do or where to go. Tears started to flow over your cheeks. You turned on the autopilot and sat down on the floor, facing the back of your ship. It was a small ship; fit for only one or two people. You didn't have many supplies, since you had left in a hurry. You loudly started crying in panic. You just sat there for a while, in your despair.

You heard something beeping. You turned around and looked up on the control panel.  _Low on fuel and oxygen_. Great. You're gonna die of suffocation. You don't even care. It's not like you have a future ahead of you. An hour passed and you start gasping for air. You try and stay calm, but it's clearly impossible. You start getting dizzy. Your eyes are slowly closing when you see a bright light shining through the window of your ship. You can't see what it is, because you're turned around, resting your head against the control panel. The back of your ship starts to open, sucking all the air out. Someone walks up to you, putting their warm and muscled arms around you and you black out.

You tried opening your eyes, but your head was pounding and you closed them again. After the headache had reduced, you finally opened your eyes and you looked around. You were laying on a clean bed. In another spaceship. The room was messy; clothes and garbage on the floor. You didn't really mind; the palace in Asgard was always clean, and it kind of bothered you. When you still had your own room there, it was always messy. You sat up and looked out the window to the right. You were flying across beautiful colored planets and meteorites. You got of the bed way too fast and felt dizzy. You walked to the door, opened it and heard the sound of music. But you've never heard this music before. It was a lot different from the boring Asgardian music they always played. You stood in a narrow hallway and made your way to a door where the music sounded the loudest.

You heard a male voice singing along;

 _Come and get your love_  
Come and get your love  


 _Hail, hail_  
What's the matter with you feel right  
Don't you feel right baby  
Hail, oh yeah  
Get it from the main vine, all right  
I said-a find it, find it  
Go on and love it if you like it, yeah  
Hail, hail  
It's your business if you want some, take some  
Get it together baby!

You opened the door, seeing a handsome and muscled man dancing and singing along with the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story. Ooh! Who could the man be singing along with Come and get your love - Redbone? I think you know ;) Please do leave suggestions, typos and other stuff in the comment section below and it would make me so happy if you vote this story! Thank you for reading. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	8. Chapter 8

He suddenly turned off the music and turned to you. You heard a gun load and looked to your right.  _There was a raccoon. With a gun. Standing on the bed next to you._  Before you had moved into Asgard, you had actually taken a trip to another planet. You can't quite remember the name, but they traded all sorts of things. Including raccoons. But this wasn't a normal raccoon; you already noticed by the huge gun he was pointing at you and by the clothes he was wearing. "Now, it would be lovely if you explain to me why we saved you" he said, with a grin on his face.

You widened your eyes. "Rocket, don't frighten our guest. My name is Peter by the way, Peter Quill" the man said, grabbing your hand and placing a soft kiss on it. You felt your cheeks blush. "Thank you, my name is (Y/N) (L/N)" you responded. You used your own last name this time. You didn't really want strangers to know your real identity yet. Rocket slowly put down the gun, but still kept an eye on you.

The next couple of days were quite fun. It was like a holiday to you. You didn't have to think about anything. You, Rocket, Peter and a little tree that Rocket introduced you to named 'Groot' played card games, listened to music and talked for most of the time. Even though Rocket had a short temper and Groot said "I am Groot" all of the time, they grew to be real friends to you.

One lazy and quiet day, another spaceship visited the one you were in now. Peter stood up excited from his chair when he heard the airshaft open. You and Rocket followed him to the door and you met a green lady with pink dip-dye and a blue man with red tattoos all over his body; Gamora and Drax. Peter had explained to you a couple days ago that they were part of the Guardians of the Galaxy too (that's what their team was called). Peter introduced you. At first you were quite nervous, but they're really nice to you.

On another fun night, you were playing a game of cards and talking. Peter had told you the story of how they had become the Guardians of the Galaxy like five times, but it still amazed you. The adventures they must have had. Drax and Gamora told about the mission they had been on. Someone had tried to steal the infinity stone from Xandar, but it was a poor attempt, since Drax had shot him down. Gamora started explaining to you what an infinity stone is, but you stopped her, because you already know what it is. Poor move.

"Most people don't know what an infinity stone is" Rocket said, a bit suspicious. "Well, I'm not like most people" you said. A few minutes of silence. Peter looked up at you and said slowly, not trying to sound rude: "You know (Y/N), you've never really told us where you come from. I told you my story and Rocket told his" "I really don't want to talk about it" you replied nervous. It hadn't been on your mind for a while now, and you really didn't want to bring it up, but it was inevitable. They would find out sooner or later. "You're not a fugitive are you?" Drax asked. You shook your head. "It's far more complicated for that and it's a really long story" "Well, we don't really have any missions at the moment, since all the bad guys are scared of us, so we've got time" Peter said with a smile. You decided you couldn't keep it from them anymore. They did save you and were your friends. They deserved an explanation.

A tear rolled down your face as you ended your story. Gamora stood up and sat next to you, putting her arm around you. "It's gonna be fine. You made the right decision" she said. "What an a-hole" Peter said, which made you smile a bit. It relieved you that they understood.

" _Beep beep beep_ " the sound came from the computer. Peter quickly ran towards it and opened the call. The sound of fear, screaming and gunshots filled the spaceship from the other line. Someone cried for help and Rocket quickly tracked where it came from. Xandar, it said on the screen. "Xandar?" Drax asked confused. "I thought we just saved them?" Peter took the wheel and started the ship.

It was too late. Xandar was destroyed. The inhabitants were all killed and the infinity stone was taken. There wasn't even a slight breeze. A silence ruled the planet. The sight was just horrible. Peter ran towards a large building and stopped at the entrance, looking at a body that was actually still moving. "Corpsman Dey" he said, as he crouched next to the dying man. The man grasped Peter a little closer and said with his last breath: " _Thanos_ ". He closed his eyes. You saw Peter's lip trembling, but he stood up and acted like it was nothing to him. You heard a voice behind you. "You people are so weak"

You turned around. The purple man was sitting on a large floating chair, smirking at you. Rocket grabbed his huge gun and shot at him, but he was protected by some sort of force field. "I will be seeing you all again. And then I will kill you, just to make you suffer even more because you'll realize there's nothing that you can do to stop me!" Thanos yelled, with an evil laugh. He flew away, with two other strange-looking figures following him.

You and the Guardians separated after that. You wished each other the best of luck. You were heading to earth, since it seemed to you like it was a nice place (peter told you about it and Thor had recently sent you a message that he moved there). As you wanted to start a spaceship which you had found on Xandar, Peter stopped you and gave you his phone number. "Call me if you're in trouble" he said to you, with a wink.

**{END FLASHBACK}**

You knew what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if I've updated late. I either had no inspiration or was too lazy to use my brain. I'll write another chapter tomorrow! By the way, in August I'll be going 4 days to London, so I don't think I will be able to write at that time. We'll see. Thank you so much for reading and do leave comments and/or votes! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days you, Bruce and Wade were hard at work (even though Wade only made pancakes and chimichangas). The part of the plan you had worked out sounded a lot easier than it actually is; you need to make an even bigger portal. For  _five_  people.

You and Bruce decided to take shifts to work on the portal, since it was too much for one person to do. You had just finished your shift and weren't really tired, so you thought it would be a good idea to start with cleaning up the huge house. First of all; your room. You walked up the marble stairs, which were covered in dirt and dust. You opened the door, or  _broke_  the door. The hinges cracked under the weight of the heavy door and broke, slamming the door on the floor. You stepped into your room and grabbed a cloth and broom, which Wade had recently decided to buy.

You wiped the sweat off your forehead, as you looked upon your cleaned room. You had successfully gotten the plants off the walls and between the tiles. The windows were broken, so you just hammered some wooden planks in front of the glass and put curtains over it. You changed the light bulbs of the entire house, called someone for the electricity and heating and bought food from a supermarket close by (you were getting a bit sick of pancakes and chimichangas).

It was a hot summer's day and it was impossible to work under this weather. So you, Bruce and Wade had the day off. You were all sitting beneath a parasol on a picnic blanket and chatted a bit, when someone unexpected appeared. You looked up over the big garden and saw a man in dark jogging pants and hoodie over his head walking towards you. You stood up and carefully grasped for your gun, which was tugged under you shirt in the back of your pants. The man stopped and held his arms up, which made his sleeves roll down. His left arm, the bionic one, shined in the bright sun, blinding you.

You walked closer, a bit nervous. Bucky Barnes might have been a friend of Steve, but he's been through a lot. He is the Winter Soldier now. You don't know what he suddenly could do. He took off his hood and you could finally see his face. His hair was still long, brown and greasy from the last time you had seen him. His eyes were filled with pain and regret and he looked quite sane now. You lowered your gun. "...Bucky?" you said kind of nervous. Bad move. He walked up to you, pulled the gun out of your hand with ease and grasped your neck, pulling you up so you couldn't breathe anymore. "That's not my name!" he yelled out with an aggressive tone in his voice. You tried to pull his hands loose, but he was just too strong.

Something started burning inside of you. Something powerful. Something new that you have never felt before. You feel Bucky's hand slip off your sore neck and hear him yell out in pain. As you gasp for air and fall down to the ground, you still feel something glowing and you look shocked down at your hands. It was like they were on fire, but it was a deep crimson red colored fire. You look up at Bucky, who's hands are now severely burnt. Bruce runs up to you to make sure you're okay as Deadpool threateningly holds his Katana against Bucky's neck.

"What the hell was that?" you ask, sitting on the kitchen counter. Bruce was carefully wrapping Bucky's hands in bandage, after he had smeared some sort of healing ointment on them. Deadpool kept an eye on him, making sure he wouldn't attack you again and if he did, his Katanas would be ready. "I have absolutely no idea" Bruce replied. Bucky looked up at you. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to people calling my name again. It brings up memories" he says, staring at you. You knew he feels bad, you can see it in his eyes. "Sorry my ass! You could have killed her! No one attacks my girl under my watch!" Wade responded angry. "Wade, as you probably saw, I can take great care of myself. And stop calling me your girl!" you said. Sometimes it was fun to see Deadpool try and flirt with you, but you knew how many girls he had picked up with those lines. And you don't want to be one of them.

Bucky didn't really have anywhere to go. He refused to talk to Steve, since their last conversation didn't go too well. So you and Bruce decided to let him stay (with a lot of resistance from Deadpool, but he finally gave in). He helped clean the house and sometimes even with the portal. You felt that all of his human emotions and memories started to come back.

It was still of course a really  _really_  bad idea to scare Bucky from behind. Deadpool found that out a bit too late. As you were working in your room behind the brand new computer Wade had bought, you heard a yell and a gunshot. You ran down the stairs, curious and scared to know what happened. You saw Wade's body on the floor, with a bullet through his head, and a panting Bucky beside him, with a shocked look on his face. "What happened?!" you asked. Bucky didn't understand why you sounded so calm. It's probably not to show how angry you really are, he thought. "He-He sneaked up behind me and-and scared me so I shot him. I'm sorry it was an accident!" he said desperately. You started laughing, while Bucky looks at you like you're a psychopath. "It's okay Bucky, Wade has a healing factor. He'll wake up soon enough" you reassured him. "Sometimes I shoot him too when he's really annoying me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story! I don't know when I'll update next, because my life's kinda busy right now and a family member got very sick so that was a punch in the face. Do leave suggestions, typos and such in the comment section below and please vote! Thank you for reading. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	10. Chapter 10

It's been about two months since you'd left. After your vague text the rest of the Avengers didn't really know what to do any more. Especially since an odd message was sent to SHIELD. From Thanos.

He threatened to attack earth again, and this time he would come with an even bigger army. He wouldn't do it, as long as (Y/N) stayed safe. He said she couldn't get hurt under any circumstances. But the big problem was, that no one knew where you were.

"Thor, we need to-" Natasha stopped after she had busted into Thor's room, seeing Loki and Thor fighting and destroying almost everything. And Tony just happened to walk by. "Thor I... Oh- Uh... I'll come back... later..." he said, slowly walking away from the scene, but Natasha stopped him by giving him an angry look. After what seemed to take like an hour, Steve and Tony finally got them separated and Thor had to explain everything to them.

"But why would she keep such a thing from us?" Steve asked. "I guess she thought that we would see her as a lunatic for marrying _him_ " Tony replied, pointing at Loki. He gave him a vicious look back, but didn't say anything. Thor just nodded. "Well, I suggest that we find her. Quickly. We can't have Thanos attacking earth again. I don't know why he wants to keep (Y/N) safe, but we'll probably find out about that later" Clint said. Everyone agreed. "I think it's partially my fault as well that she ran away. I saw Thor and Loki and they were talking about (Y/N), but I just couldn't believe it. I just pushed her away". Natasha said. "Don't blame yourself Nat, it's not _your_ fault" Tony replies. Loki almost attacks him but Thor gets in between. It's going to take a long time to figure this out.

Your powers had grown quite a bit since you discovered them. Apparently the flame in which you light up can change colours. Blue if you're scared or cold, red if you're in a life-threatening situation, green if you're having fun or for passion, yellow when you're shy and purple for fury. Not anger, but fury (you had found out that one when Wade broke a part for the portal and you had to call in Tony Stark for the new parts. You shot Wade in the- well, you know what I mean).

The portal is almost done and this will probably be your last shift. It's the perfect day to work outside; the sun shining, birds chirping and a slight breeze flowing. "So, what's the deal between you and iron fist?" Peter asked, with a smirk on his face. "You mean Bucky?" you ask to the hologram of Peter Quill . You had called him and told him everything. "Of course I mean Bucky!" "I have no idea what you're talking about" you said smirking, while drilling a screw into the side of the platform. "Oh don't give me that shit (Y/N)! I know you secretly like that lost, hurt, orphan soldier. I can see you blushing!". You laughed. "I don't even know him that well. Besides, it would never happen, seeing my relationship is technically on 'still married'" "If you told him the truth, he'd understand. And what are you going to do if you see 'you know who' again? Are you going to run? It's not like you're going to be back together, is it?"

You hadn't thought about that yet. But that's not the biggest problem at the moment. You just needed to get Peter and the other Guardians over here to protect earth and the other infinity stones. You just ignored Peter's question and you finally try and start the portal. The Tesseract is glowing, a couple of sparks fly from it, but that's normal. The levels are stable, and the portal is working. "It's working! The opening is here!" Peter says excited. He ends the call before you can say anything more.

Bruce, Wade and Bucky come running out the house. "This is amazing!" Wade yells. You can barely hear him through all of the noises the portal is making. The portal is slowly growing, and on your laptop it says it's 100% ready for use.

Everything stops. The laptop shuts down. The levels are too high. The Tesseract is burning up. It's not working. But as soon as you want to collapse, five shades step through the now huge, almost exploding portal and it shuts down.

"Did you miss us?" the voice of Peter Quill says. You look finally up at the Guardians of the Galaxy. You're speechless. Peter runs up to you and brings you into his tight hug. "Oh- Of course I missed you guys!" you say, hugging him back. Everyone introduces to each other and everyone chats a bit. You decide to bring out the barbecue and you have an amazing night.

*That same evening*

Preparing the plan was going to be the most difficult. First of all, they actually had to find you. Loki and the other Avengers were gathered around a large table in Steve's apartment, figuring out how to make everything work. "I thought you planted a tracking device in (Y/N)'s motorcycle?" Steve asked Tony, after many failed attempts on tracking you through the internet. "Oh, right... I totally forgot..." Tony replied, with a clearly fake and nervous laugh. "Why are you acting so strange? You've been suspicious ever since we started the plan". It was quiet for a moment. "I- I just worry for (Y/N). It's been a while since we've heard of her" everyone nodded in understanding.

 _Phew, that was a close call_ , Tony thought to himself. 

_I miss (Y/N) too... I hope she's okay..._ Natasha thought.

 _I'm hungry..._ Clint thought.

Everyone agreed to send Steve and Natasha along with Loki. Natasha suggested for Tony to join them, but he refused. He said he'd just endanger the mission by making too much noise with his suit. What no one knew, was that he had sent you those parts for the portal and actually knew where you were. He had promised you not to tell anyone, but it was a bit difficult not to by this time.

The plan is done and the next morning Steve, Natasha and Loki leave on their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back, back again. Writer's back, tell a friend! Sorry it took this long for me to update, but I'm on a vacation trip. My sister came along and brought her laptop, which is really useful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do vote and comment! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	11. Chapter 11

While (Y/N) was still partying with the Guardians for their arrival, the Avengers were busy with trying to get you back safe. Their plan was to get Loki to put on a spell that makes him, Natasha and Steve invisible for others until he breaks it. They promised not to focus on anything else but you. After they do find you, they have to make sure you are closed away from others, so you wouldn't get hurt.

***That morning***

"This is taking too long. We have to get inside, now" Steve said. him, Loki and Natasha are currently hiding in the bushes in the garden of the mansion where you and Peter are picking up parts from the now broken down portal. "We can't. I don't know who that guy is and if he's nice or not, but we can't risk it. We're supposed talk to (Y/N) alone" Natasha said. "I know, I know.But it's been like 30 minutes now!" "Oh don't be so impatient Steve! I've been on missions where we had to sit for hours!" "Shut up you stupid mortals! There is still a possibility that she could hear us!" Loki whispered.

A motorcycle sneers past them, stopping a few feet away. "So, what do you think?" the man on the motorcycle asked, who's voice Steve knew all too well. You chuckled as you walked over to him. "What?!" Bucky said confused. "Bucky... Are you having a midlife-crisis?!" you ask, with a concerned look, but still a smile. You can hear Peter burst into laughter behind you. "Ha ha, very funny" Bucky says sarcastically, as he takes off his helmet. "Hey! You cut your hair!" you noticed it immediately. It's such an improvement. His long hair still looked good on him, but it made him look so depressed and broken all the time. Now that it was shorter, in the style it used to be when he was younger, it really showed off his cheekbones and eyes. Just like Steve, he is really muscular and tall.

Oh wait, you're staring at him.

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

Was she... Checking you out? I mean, not that you mind, but it's just been a while since you saw a pretty girl look at you like that. And (Y/N) wasn't just any pretty girl to you. She had helped you get mentally stronger, bringing back memories Steve had once told her. She didn't judge you for anything you had done in the past, which you admired. She just had this way to... comfort you. To make you feel better. The bright sun made her (E/C) eyes sparkle. She was wearing a (F/C) dress which really showed her legs.

Oh wait, now you're checking her out.

**Your/other's P.O.V.**

Oh great, now you got him so far to check you out! You thought to yourself. There was a moment of awkward silence. You cleared your throat, mumbled something like "I left something inside" and you turned around and walked back to the house, blushing.

It costed Loki a lot of effort to not burst out in rage. You were still his wife. He would never allow anyone to look at you that way, except for him of course. You still are a real beauty. In the meanwhile, Natasha had to tackle Steve down, after his many attempts to run to Bucky. "We're her for (Y/N), remember?!" Natasha whispered. He still wouldn't stop struggling so she slapped him right across the face. "Snap out of it Rogers!" Steve stared at her for a moment, but then nodded. She got off of him and led the way into the house.

Loud music was playing. Wade had recently installed a speaker system. Well, he didn't really install it, he just got the delivery guy to do it for him by pointing a gun at his head. You made great use out of it, by putting your Ipod in the docking station in the hallway.

 _But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

You and Wade were dancing along with the music together. Sometimes Wade can be really annoying by flirting with you or breaking something again, but sometimes he can be really fun to hang around with. That brings us to how you and Wade met.

**{FLASHBACK}**

Peter was at least nice enough to drop you off on earth, but now you didn't really have anywhere to go. It was a cold, winter's night, the snow falling on you as you walk through the lit-up streets of the city. It was quiet, the only sound coming either from the snow crunching beneath your feet as you walk or from the icy wind which was flowing. You walk past a dark alleyway, and someone pulls you into it, holding a hand in front of your mouth so you wouldn't scream.

Some greasy homeless guy is trying to rob you. He pushes you against the wall and holds a knife to your throat. "Give me all your money if you want to live doll" he whispers. Your heart is beating twice as fast now. You don't have money, jewelry or anything remotely important on you. "If you scream, you're dead" he says, as he pulls his hand away from your mouth. "I don't h-have a-any money" you finally bring out. "Well that's a shame now" he says smirking.

But just as he wants to cut your throat, he stops. His face expression went from smirking to shocked. His breath stuttered and you look down. There's a sword sticking trough his chest. He falls onto the ground and now in front of you stands a man in a red and back suit, holding two bloody Katanas in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asks. His voice sounds sweet. "U-uh, yeah. I think s-so" you reply after a couple of seconds. "All right babe, you look like you've been out on the streets for days, so let's get you somewhere warm" you nod. He puts his arms around you, pulls you to his chest and before you can even protest, you're suddenly standing in front of what seems a big, abandoned house. The same house you are in now.

After Wade filled the living room with warmth by turning on the fireplace, he sat next down next to you, giving you a blanket. "Thank you, but, why are you helping me? And how did we even get here?!" you ask. "Well, I couldn't just leave a pretty girl like you freezing to death now, could I?" To this you roll your eyes. "And I teleported us here. I'm Wade Wilson by the way, or Deadpool. I'm a mutant" he says, and shakes your hand. "Uh, I'm (F/N)(L/N). What's a mutant? And why are you wearing that suit?" "Really? You don't know what a mutant is? We're all over the news!" "Oh, well, I just moved here so..." you reply, staring at your feet. "Hey, it's okay, I've had my dark times. The suit is so bad guys can't see me bleed. I have a healing factor" "Oh, wow! That must be really useful!" "Oh, not at all. People tend to shoot me when I get annoying"

**{END FLASHBACK}**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the song? It's from Bastille - Pompeii. I like flashbacks. Wade was sweet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do vote or comment! I love reading your reactions. I'm also working on my new story 'Reason to hold on'. So yeah, PEACE OUT!
> 
> -EK


	12. Chapter 12

The night was slowly falling upon the huge mansion. You had an amazing dinner which Drax had made. He appeared to be a really great kook (even though you had to help him figure out what some ingredients were). Unfortunately for Natasha, Steve and Loki, they hadn't brought any dinner with them. They just had to wait and watch. By this point, they were exhausted. The whole day they had been waiting for a chance to talk to you, but the others just wouldn't leave you alone.

Finally, there was a chance. Peter, Rocket and Drax insisted on doing the dishes after all you had done for them, while Gamora asked for some rest and went to bed. To everyone's surprise, Wade was  _still_  eating. I mean, you know he has a healing factor and all, but he must have eaten at least five times as much as you. You're stuffed, and are in need of some air. You close the door behind you and walk towards the gazebo. Now is their chance. They silently run after you.

You sit on one of the benches, deep in your thoughts, when someone snaps you out of it. "Hey" a male voice says. It's Bucky. " _SON OF A-_ " Natasha tries to yell, but Steve stops her by putting his hand over her mouth. "She could hear us! I know we almost had her, but there's nothing we can do! Now be quiet and watch your language!" he whispers. Bucky looks wildly around him. He was sure he heard someone speak. "Did you hear something?" he asked you. You shake your head. "What did you hear?" you ask confused. "Never mind, it was probably a bird or something..." he replies. He doesn't want you to think he's some mad person who has voices in their head (like Wade)."Wait... I hear something too" you say. It's coming from the bushes across the path next to the gazebo.

It all happened so fast. Gun shots, Bucky pushing you over and yelling. You hit your head hard on the ground and black out for a second, but you quickly redeem yourself and look up. Bucky is lying on the ground, with a man standing in front of him, a gun pointing towards his head. However, before he can shoot, you throw yourself against his legs, so he stumbles on the ground with you. You punch him in the face, but the huge man can take a hit and is a lot stronger than you. He grasps your throat and rolls you over, pinning you to the ground. He's trying to choke you. After only a few seconds he lets you go, screaming out. You were lighting up in crimson red flames again. The man looked at his now burnt hands, his face filled with shock and pain. Before he could even touch you again, you use all of your strength to push him away. But, instead of actually pushing him, a big fireball shot him back which apparently you caused.

In the meanwhile, Steve and Natasha had to hold Loki back. He had let go of the spell when someone tried to shoot you, but Steve and Natasha had pushed him and their selves in the bushes. Luckily, you didn't get hurt. Otherwise Thanos had probably blown up the entire earth (even though they still didn't know why he wanted to keep you safe).

Wade came running out of the house, along with Bruce, while you crawled to Bucky. The two bullets had hit him in the stomach and shoulder. His eyes are closed, his breathing is slow and blood is poring out of his body. Bruce runs over to you and Bucky, taking off his jacket and pressing it on the stomach wound. "Hold this, I'll get the first aid kit" he says in a hurry. You take over, hands shaking, while Bruce runs back to the house. "Was that Bruce?" Natasha whispers. Steve only nods. You look over to the guy who caused all of this, but Wade was already dealing with him. He had him pinned against the wall. "Listen dude, I can make this easy for you if you tell me who you work for. Otherwise, things could get real messy" Wade says. The guys face was half burnt, but he was still able to bring out; "Hail HYDRA", before biting on something in his mouth. White foam comes out and his eyes go lifeless. He just killed himself. "GODDAMMIT!" Wade yells, before letting go of the corpse.

After only a few seconds, Bruce is back with the first aid kit, he made sure the bleeding stopped for a short amount of time, but before he could help any further, they needed to get Bucky inside. You thought that was going to be one hell of an issue, after you and Bruce had failed to pull him up together, but Wade proved it wouldn't be. He shoved one hand beneath Bucky, to his back and the other beneath his knee caps. He lifted him up rather fast. You and Bruce watched with shocked faces as Wade sprinted back to the house, holding Bucky in his arms, but you redeemed yourselves after he yelled: "Well don't just stand there! Come on!".

Wade slowly lowered him to the ground in the large, square hallway. "All right, I'm going to need a mattress, blankets, a bowl of hot water and some towels" Bruce ordered. "You can use my king-sized mattress, but it's really heavy and I-" you were cut off by Peter. "Don't worry! We got it!" he said as he, Rocket and Drax ran upstairs. After a couple of minutes Peter and Drax got back with your mattress and Rocket with the towels and a blanket. Wade moved Bucky on the mattress and Bruce started taking care of the wounds and blood. "Thank you for your help, I've got it from here" Bruce said. The others decided to go to bed, but you stayed. "Could you hand me that towel?" Bruce asks, while he rips open Bucky's shirt. You take a moment to appreciate his muscles, but shake out of it and hand Bruce the towel.

After what seemed like hours, Bruce was finally done. "Thank you so much Bruce, I'll stay with him over the night" you say. "I'm glad I could help" Bruce replied, and mumbled something about going to bed. Luckily, your bed is huge, so you lay down next to him. You move to your side to face him, and see his eyes are wide open. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" you start getting up, but he cuts you off; "Please stay" he says with a raspy voice as he grabs your hand. You nod, lay back down and pull the covers over you. You stare at each other for a couple of minutes, before Bucky falls into a deep sleep, still holding your hand.

You stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, you hear the door creaking open. You sit up straight to find it open, but there's no one there. Okay, now you're really starting to go mad. You probably didn't close the door well behind you and the wind caused it to open. But, you were almost certain that you locked it behind you. You get up, lock the door and turn around only to see Natasha, Steve and Loki in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it HYDRA! Why you do this? Poor Bucky. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do vote, comment and follow! Thank you so much for reading! My sister and dad suggested that I ask you to donate, so I can buy a laptop or something (so I can write everywhere I go, instead of just my computer at home), but I'm not going to do that. Like, who would even donate?! Besides, it would be rude for me to do. I'll just stay home forever! Screw school! Just kidding, I need to pass. Don't feel offended please. Why did I even start this conversation? Shut up Ella, you're talking to yourself. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -EK


	13. Chapter 13

"We need to talk," Steve starts. You don't reply. You just stare emotionless at the three, even though all kinds of emotions are flowing through your body; anger, confusion, sadness and relief. You look down at Bucky, who luckily is still sleeping. He looks so peaceful. You snap out of you thoughts, when Natasha said: "It's for the best if you come with us (Y/N)." "I'm not going anywhere" "Please, if we don't get you somewhere safe where you can't be hurt, Thanos will take over earth" Steve says. "I was already in a safe place, until you showed up. And Thanos is probably going to take over earth anyway, since we kind of broke the portal that we were supposed to make for him." You reply.

"Listen up people, I don't know who y'all are, but you better get the hell out of this house before I blow your faces off," a voice says behind the three. They turn around to find Rocket, pointing one hell of a gun at them. "How dare you! I am a go-"Loki starts, but Natasha interrupts him: "Listen, I have absolutely no idea what kind of weird creature you're supposed to be, but we don't want any trouble. We're here for (Y/N)."  _Ouch. Wrong use of words, Nat._  "WEIRD CREATURE?!" Rocket yells angry. The gun makes a reloading type of sound and he points it at Natasha's face, making her step back. "Rocket, wait. They're my... friends, I guess. Please just go back to bed" you say. "She called me weird creature!" Rocket replies, still pointing the huge gun at Nat. "GO TO BED, ROCKET, YOU'RE DRUNK!" you yell. You're done with this shit and you light up in dark, purple flames. Rocket quickly lowers the gun, knowing not to mess with you at this point. "I-uh, I'm just gonna go to bed" he says, and runs back up the stairs.

"(Y/N), I think you should calm down..." Loki says, with a worried look at you. This makes you even more angry. "NO. What you think doesn't matter to me any more, Loki. I gave up on you a long time ago. It's best if you all just leave. I have the situation under control. And I'm perfectly safe in this house, thank you" you reply. The flames stop and you walk towards the door, opening it and signaling for them to leave. But they didn't move. "Please (Y/N), we just want to help. Thanos asked us to keep you safe, otherwise he would attack earth again. You know what happened last time" Natasha said, stepping towards you. "He's going to attack earth anyway, since we didn't really keep our end of the bargain either" you reply. "What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Thanos asked us to make a portal for a one-way trip back to space. Instead, we made a bigger portal and got some of my friends here, to help protect earth. I met them after I had left Asgard and we came across Thanos. He killed all of the people on a planet called Xandar, where an Infinity Stone was guarded. They died, because he wanted power. He still wants power. There are 3 more infinity stones on earth. One owned by Stephen Strange, who we have contacted to keep it well hidden. One is owned by the Vision, as you all might know. We have the last one; the Tesseract. We need to keep the gems safe, or Thanos will concur the entire galaxy."

There was a long silence, which Natasha finally ended by saying: "Well, this plan was an absolute failure." You all laugh. You look at the three, thinking if this decision will be wise or not. "I won't come with you. But... you can stay here if you want to. We could use the help." They all look at each other, making the same agreeing face. "All right, we'll help" Steve replies. You lead them to their room, one by one. Loki is last. You step in front of his door and give him his key. You start walking away, but stop when you hear him say: "Wait." You turn around and glare at him. He takes a deep breath, like he need to gather courage for what he is about to say. "I know we haven't had the best of times. And I'm truly sorry about hurting you in the past. But, I did love you, and I still do. Just know that. I'm only asking you for a second chance, to start over." You feel that anger burning back inside of you. "You think we can start over again just like that?! You hurt me Loki, and for a second chance you need my trust, which is no where to be found" you say, and walk back through the long hall, down the stairs.

You see Bucky is still sleeping. You lay back down next to him on your side, your back facing him. You feel tears welling up in your eyes and you let out a soft sob. Suddenly, you feel a strong arm wrap around your waist. You lay back down on your back, and see it's Bucky. He looks tired and a bit pale, but still has a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asks, as he wipes away a tear from your cheek with his thumb. "It's... nothing... Just an uh- ex, being really difficult," you reply. "Well, if you need someone to kick his ass, you can just ask me." You laugh. He tries to move so he can lay on his back, but a shot of pain goes through his stomach. You slowly help him down and he pulls you to his chest, wrapping his metal arm around you, by accident. "S-sorry" he says, and jerks his arm back, but you stop him. "It's a part of you now Bucky, and you're going to have to deal with it. So do I. But I don't really mind, since it's quite hot and the metal cools me down." He laughs, puts his arm back around you and you slowly fall asleep together.

It's way past midnight. Everyone in the house is in his or her bed, peacefully sleeping and dreaming. Except for one, who sneaks as quiet as possible through the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys *awkwardly waves at computer screen* I'm sorry it's been a while, but I had a writer's block. It was kinda difficult for me to write this. But, I already have inspiration for the next chapter, so yeah, that'll be up soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, vote and comment. I love reading your reactions and it would be helpful if you notice any mistakes/typos I made in the chapter. I think I'm gonna write Reason to hold on as well today, but I'm not sure. I still have to do some stuff to prepare for school. Ugh. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	14. Chapter 14

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_There has been a robbery at the laboratory of Stephen Strange last night. The alarms didn't seem to be responding and the cameras were shut off for a full hour. Doctor Strange informs us that his vault had been completely burst open, leaving a giant hole in the side of the building. He says only one thing has been stolen, but the safety of the world could depend on it. He doesn't want to give us any more information, since he is still quite in shock himself. The police did question the guards who were working that night, but they seem to have complete memory loss of what happened! If you live in the neighborhood of doctor Strange and you've seen something suspicious, please do contact the police. My name is Robin Scherbatsky, and this is Metro News 1._

You and the others are all gathered around the TV, watching closely. Stephen had called this morning. The Infinity Stone is gone. He sounded really confused. No one has ever stolen from him. People have tried, but his defense system was just too difficult to break through. You sigh in defeat. You're supposed to make sure the Infinity Stones don't get stolen and look what happens! This is all your fault. Stephen even asked if you didn't want to keep the Infinity Stone secure, but you refused, knowing it was in good hands. Well, apparently you can be very wrong. These are the things that start trust issues.

You look around the room. There is one person missing. "Where's Loki?" You ask. They all search around the room. "I haven't seen him leave his room this morning, and I was the last one getting up," Wade replies. It's quiet for a moment, while your suspicious thoughts about Loki grow even bigger. "I heard my name?" Someone in the door opening said. You all turn around and find Loki, leaning against the doorpost. "Where were you?" You ask, a bit too aggressive. "Well, I think it's pretty normal to grab something to eat in the kitchen, but I'm glad at least someone still worries for me," he replies, smirking. You roll your eyes and sigh, as you turn back to the TV, which is currently repeating the news. "What happened?" Loki asks, seeing everyone around the image-showing box. "An Infinity Stone was stolen from Stephen Strange last night," Bruce says. "So what now? You're just going to give up?" Loki asks, looking at everyone. It's quiet for a couple of seconds. "Well, we don't really know what else to do now, do we?" You say. It's true; you really don't know what to do. Thanos will attack earth probably any day now. Perhaps any second. You've failed.

"If there's one thing I've learned from you heroes, is to never give up, or something awful like that. And now that you've had one downfall, you just loose hope?" Loki says. He might be a complete psychopath, but he's right. You can't give up now. This is not going to be the end. "He's right," you start, making everyone look at you like you're completely mental. "We're the... Uh... Avengers of the Galaxy? I don't know anymore, but even though I hate to agree with Loki, he's right. We can't give up now. We can't just let Thanos take over earth and maybe even let him destroy it. We're the heroes. We need to stop Thanos, or we'll disappoint everyone on this planet, even ourselves," you say.

After your short, but enlightening speech everyone is feeling a lot better. You gave them one thing everyone needs to survive;  _hope_. It's such a magical thing, hope. It be the help people need, but it can also be their doom. You'll get that last part at the end of this story. The only one not feeling better, is Bucky. He saw you and Loki. He did see that spark, even if you were so mean towards him. It's the argument of a married couple. Would he be that guy to intervene?

You decided to inform SHIELD about all of what happened and what might possibly even happen. Of course, Nick Fury was absolutely pissed about you all not telling him about anything. He even threatened to fire you, but you persuaded him not to, by telling him; "You told us not to trust anyone." After that he actually thought it was really smart what you did. Unfortunately, the government thought otherwise. They demanded an explanation,  _live on TV_. So that's bye bye to your secrets. They want to know  _everything._  Even about where you're from, what you have to do with the Guardians, and your relationship with Loki. Well, great. It couldn't get any worse though.

Well, wrong!

**Thanos' P.O.V.**

I arrived at this horrible Terran planet today. It reeks of humans and everything is either green or grey. I'll destroy it when I'm finished here. I made those stupid people they call 'heroes' believe they actually have a chance of survival if they build a portal and keep the girl safe. I hate being related to her. But I have to keep her safe. My stupid brother caused all this mess. If she gets stabbed, I get stabbed. If she gets her leg cut off, I get my leg cut off. If she dies, I die. No one can know. If I lock her up, I'll be safe. I get her, the Infinity Stones and that boy off this planet, and then I can finally marry  _her_. Oh, I've been in love with her for so long. She has the power and beauty no one else has. She is the God, the Angel, the Devil. I need this power, for her. When I'm the ruler of this universe, she will be my queen. And none of those heroes will get in my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me like a week to update this story. Vacation is over and school has started again... I did write a new story called 'The Illusion of Fire' (only the prologue though). I just wanted something different. Not needing the trouble of choosing between Bucky and Loki... It is a reader-insert though, but there's only one person you fall in love with. I hope you enjoyed and please do follow me, vote and/or comment! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	15. Chapter 15

You push all of your strength to your hands, causing a red and purple fire bolt to beam towards the Chitauris. They fly back against a wall of one of the many buildings in New York. One tries to sneak up on you and you don't sense him in time. But a metal arm snaps his neck, just as you turn around towards him. "Thanks," you say. "Yeah, what would you do without me huh?" Bucky replies, seeing the dead corpses around the two of you. You hear yelling and a loud laugh.

Apparently Wade thought it would be funny to get on top of one of the Chitauri's flying ships and fly against others, exploding them with himself. Of course, Wade can't die, but because of the explosions, innocent civilians could actually get hurt. Capsicle is again being the angel and getting the people off of the streets. Clint is on top of one of the roofs, shooting the flying Chitauris with his arrows. Natasha is fighting on the ground along with Wanda, Bucky and you. Thor, Tony and the Vision are currently taking out two of those big, flying alien-things and the Hulk, well... He's being the Hulk.

What happened you ask? Well, we'll have to go back quite a few couple of hours...

**{About 24 ago}**

"So I understand that you've had an affair with doctor Banner?" One of the important people who-I-don't-know-the-name-of asks. "It was a relationship, actually. I wouldn't call it an affair," Natasha corrected him. He seemed quite annoyed by this answer, but continued anyway. "And if I read this correctly, you were the reason he left? Without our permission?" "It was my fault, yes. But doctor Banner is a free man. He doesn't need your permission to leave the country, does he?"Natasha says. The people behind the large table whisper with each other for a moment, finding out through files if Bruce actually has the right to leave the country without the government's permission. When this proved to be true, they ignored Natasha and moved on.

"All right agent... (Y/L/N), is it?" he asks you, reading from a file. You just nod.The nerves are really getting to you now. "And you are... married to the half-God?!" he asks, trying to make a total scene. Some people in the room gasp, but you ignore them. "Yes, I think I'm aware of that piece of information," you reply. The other Avengers (except Steve, because he thinks this is absolutely not funny) laugh, and even Loki smirks. "Yes, well, since this case is so hilarious to you, why don't you tell us what happened between the two of you that made you move to earth?""That's private. You don't have the right to know that," you reply, with your eyes narrowed. "And we didn't even have the right to know that earth could get attacked any day now? Earth might turn into a war zone and you just keep it to yourself, pretending everything is going to be fine! A lot of people may die because of your mistake agent (Y/L/N)!" He says angrily.

"You didn't care about the people when you sent that atom bomb to New York a few years ago," you reply. The room is quiet for a couple of seconds, until you continue: "I know it was wrong to keep this from everyone. But I didn't want to cause any panic, a situation like right now. I will fix this. I will fight for this planet, even if that means I'll die with the enemy. But please, don't blame anyone else for this. This was my idea." They all look at each other, wondering what to say next. Even the Avengers seem quite shocked by your speech. You don't even wait for a reply. You step out of the doors, paparazzi following you until you close them again behind you.

You walk through the long hallway, hands placed behind your head, deep in your thoughts. What would you do now? It's not like you have a battle plan or anything. You feel helpless. A tear rolls down your cheek. "I'm all alone..." you mumble to yourself.Someone places a hand on your shoulder and you stop walking. "You're not alone, (Y/N)." You turn around to see Loki, smiling warmly at you. "I'm always here for you, no matter what," he says.

Screw ignoring him for the rest of your life. You haven't really felt it before, but now you realize how much you've missed him. You feel more tears coming up, and you don't even take the effort to blink them away. You walk towards him and embrace him, feeling his body warmth on your chest. He freezes, but after a second he puts his arms around you too. "I did miss you, you know?" you whisper in his ear. You feel his smile and warm breath against your hair. "I missed you too, love."

"Hey, we're helping too!" Another voice says, coming up behind the two of you. You release Loki from your hug and look to see Wade smiling excitedly, with the other Avengers right behind him. "We're not leaving your side, (Y/N)," Steve says. "You've supported me through every mission. I'm not leaving now," Nat says. "Yeah, that's great and all, but can we go eat now?!" Clint asks, getting frustrated that he's the only one with a grumbling stomach. Everyone laughs, as you walk back to the quinjet.

You almost slam the jet's automatic doors open as you land. You run as fast as you can, lighting up in blue flames, making everyone run out as well towards the nearly broken down house. All the windows are smashed in and the front door is busted open. "BUCKY!!!" You yell desperately, running as fast as you can. You pretty much feel those flames giving you a boost. You knock down of what is left of the wooden door and slide into the hallway. You look to your left and see a person lying on the couch, not moving. It's Bucky.

Bruce is surprisingly the next person to arrive inside. He's already got the first-aid kit ready in his arms as he kneels down besides Bucky, checking his injuries. "It's not too bad. Some stitches broke open, but most are fine. Mostly some cuts and bruises," he says. Bucky's eyes shoot open and his metal arm pulls Bruce's neck in a painful grip. You put your hand on Bucky's cheek and the other on his metal arm, which is still choking Bruce. "Look at me," you say. He stares at you for a moment, with lifeless, cold grey eyes. You stare back and slowly see that spark of humanity coming back. "It's okay Bucky. No one's going to-," you continue, but the sound of his name makes his arm's grip on Bruce even more painful, with Bruce slowly turning green-ish.  _Oh god no_. You look back at Bucky, ignoring Bruce for a moment. "Stand down soldier," you command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending of the chapter though! Did you like it? It's getting more and more fun for me to write this story, because now I'm getting to the real action-stuff! Please do follow me, vote and/or leave a comment! I love reading your replies. I made this chapter a tad longer by the way, just because. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	16. Chapter 16

He looks you in the eyes. You know that the Winter Soldier will always be in there somewhere. You have to get Bucky back. You see that blue color coming back in his grey eyes. He blinks a few times, taking in what's happening. He loosens his grip a little, letting Tony pull Bruce away. Natasha whispers something in his ear, making the green tint slowly vanish from his face. Bucky moves his metal arm towards your face, tucking away a strand of hair behind your ear. He slowly becomes aware of what he just did. "(Y-(Y/N)? I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." he pauses and looks over to Bruce, who is catching his breath. "Hey, it's okay," you say, trying to calm him down. Bruce gives a nod of approval, saying he's fine. "What happened?" you ask, looking at the state of the living room. All of the cabinets are open, vases knocked down and paintings are scattered over the floor. "They... they took the stones..." Bucky starts. "Who took them?" Steve asks, kneeling down next to Bucky. "I-I don't know..." he looks wildly confused. "We know," someone in the door opening says.

It's Peter and the other Guardians, who are looking pretty beat-up. You see Gamora holding an all too familiar weapon in her hands. "Is that what I think it is?" Clint asks. "Chitauris," Peter replies. "They took the other stones." As he says this, Tony turns on the TV.

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_I am currently standing in New York city, where an actual alien is threatening everyone. His name is Thanos, confirmed by the government only a few hours ago at the press conference with the Avengers, who were taken out for questioning on keeping the world-threatening situation a secret. Thanos says he wants to see them now. What is the government doing about this? And more importantly, where are the Avengers? My name is Robin Scherbatsky, and this is Metro News 1._

You stare shocked at the images on the news. Thanos is sitting there, in his chair, with a glove on. A golden glove, also known as the Infinity Gauntlet, with all of the Infinity Stones inside it. He has an awful smirk on his face, as thousands of Chitauris break down the city of New York, which you had just cleaned up after Ultron. There was something wrong, but you couldn't quite put it just yet. It was on the tip of your tongue. What was so important that you forgot?

You are snapped out of your thoughts when everyone starts to suit up. Tony and Bruce help Bucky sit up straight. He grimaces when Tony pins in some kind of metal stitches into the opened wounds. "What are those?" Steve asks worried. "They help the wounds stay closed. Great use for when you're still healing and have to go into a battle," Bruce replies. Steve nods. You saw in his eyes that he wanted to protest on Bucky joining them, but it would be a discussion he would not win. You quickly jog up to your room, and get ready yourself. You grab your guns, knifes, and jacket and you walk back through the hallway. "Where do you think you're going?" Someone asks behind you. You turn around and see Natasha leaning against the doorpost of her room, her arms crossed over her chest. "Uh, to New York?" you reply confused. "You can't just wear  _that,_ " she says as she eyes you up and down. Before you can even open your mouth, she drags you into her room and closes the door behind her. She walks over to the closet, opening it and searching through some outfits.

She pulls out a catsuit with (F/C) features. "Oh no, I am not wearing that," you say. She gives you a death-stare, something you rarely see, so you just quietly reply by taking the catsuit out of her hands, walking over to her bathroom. You pull the zipper up and look at yourself in the big mirror. It seems to fit your figure perfectly. You walk back and see Natasha loading her guns. She stops for a moment and looks at you. "Almost perfect," she says. "Almost?!" you ask in disbelief. She smiles and walks over to her desk opening up a drawer and pulling something out of it. She turns back to you and shows you the deep red lipstick. "Now the boys won't be able to resist you," she says smirking as she puts it on your lips. She takes back a few steps, as if to admire her own creation. She walks back to you, pulls your chin up, straightens your back and pushes your chest forward. "Now you look perfect."

You finished putting the rest of your weapons in your belt and sockets, and jog back through the hallway with Natasha. You walk side by side down the stairs, seeing the Avengers and Guardians all suited up and ready in the hallway, talking and preparing for battle. Except for two, who are closely watching your every movement. Loki and Bucky can't seem to take their eyes off of you as you walk down the steps. Peter notices this and smirks. He wolf whistles and the others turn as well. You catch them both giving an angry look at Peter, before turning back to staring at you. It's completely quiet now, with everyone looking expectantly at you. You smirk, as you say: "Avengers, assemble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm making these horrible cliffhangers! I just love writing them though. I can't wait to write the next one, but I gotta go to bed now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, vote and/or comment! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	17. Chapter 17

You step out of the quinjet and look into the streets of New York City. Civilians are running for their lives, screaming hysterically and in terror. You can see hundreds of Chitauris firing at them, and there are probably even more up ahead. The moment they see you, they stop. They just stand there, growling and drooling. Chitauris clearly aren't the prettiest creatures in the galaxy.

Thanos smirks as you, the Avengers, the Guardians, Bucky, Loki and Wade walk up. A huge portal floats above him, powered by the chair he's sitting in, it seems like. "Stop this now Thanos, or we'll have to kick your ass again," Tony says. "Oh, that won't be necessary. If you'd just hand over the girl, no one gets hurt," Thanos replies. "Right, and we're supposed to believe that bullshit?" Wade says, putting his arm around you. Guilt is creeping up on you. Was all of this happening because of you? Bucky steps forward, in front of you. "What do you want with her anyway?" He asks. "That's none of your business,  _boy_ ," Thanos replies with an angry look. "If it's about (Y/N), it's definitely my business," Bucky says. He grabs your hand behind him and you return a comforting squeeze. "Oh, how cute. A shame she's already married," Thanos says, smirking. Bucky turns back at you in confusion. You look over towards Loki, who has his eyes narrowed, them fixated on your and Bucky's intertwined hands. "I left that life behind a long time ago," you reply. Bucky looks back at Thanos confidently. "Well, it seems you're not the only one who has," Thanos laughs.

What does he mean by that? You look back at Loki, but he's staring at the floor, clenching his fists. "I had to pay a debt," you hear him mumble. "It wasn't my choice." "What did you do?!" You ask, shocked. "Well, the boy made himself useful by stealing an Infinity Stone yesterday," Thanos replies, still with an evil smirk plastered on his face. You look at him with a mixture of feelings; betrayal, sadness, panic and hatred. You never should have trusted that sneaky bastard. And he actually wanted a second chance? "Now, hand over the girl, or I will have to finish this Terran planet with you so called 'heroes'." You all exchange a look. "Never," Loki suddenly says. Alright, now it's getting fucking confusing. On who's side is he anyways?

"What?!" Thanos asks viciously. "You heard me. I only got you the gem because I needed to repay you a debt. But you'll never take (Y/N)," Loki says. Thanos laughs. "Fine. Suit yourselves," he says, and waves with his hand. You can see the shining golden gauntlet, with all of the stones placed inside it. It must power the portal. Hang on a second, there is something you're missing. One stone was owned by Stephen Strange, the other on Xandar, one Thanos owns, then there's the Tesseract and the Aether, and the last one...

What happened to the Vision exactly? "Where did you get the last one?!" You ask shocked. The Vision was one of your new Avengers along with Falcon, Scarlet Witch and War Machine. But, to prove that they're 'worthy' of becoming an Avenger (as Thor would say), they had to go on a mission in Russia. They had been gone for a couple weeks now. What happened? And where are Sam, Rhodey and Wanda? It's not like they wouldn't notice someone of their team gone missing. "Ah, this one?" Thanos asks, pointing at the yellow gem. Natasha gasps and Steve stares in shock at it. "Yes, this one was quite difficult to gather. I do have to say, he put up quite the fight. But I was just too strong," he continues with a psychotic tone in his voice. "Oh god..." Steve says, looking away. "Oh don't worry. I didn't kill him. I merely...  _persuaded_  him." What's that supposed to mean?

"Kill them. Bring the girl to me," Thanos yells to his Chitauris. They attack before you can even take in what he had just said. "Thor!" Steve yells and Thor reacts immediately by gathering lighting with his hammer, and punches it down on Steve's shield. The Chitauris fly backwards. "(Y/L/N), Deadpool, Romanov, Bucky and me stay on the ground and fight them off. Barton, you take them out from one of the buildings. Stark, you take them out from the skies. Thor, you have the lightning, light the bastards up. Loki..." Steve says, and pauses. "He'll help me," Thor comments. Steve nods approvingly. "And Hulk... Smash." Bruce sighs. "You could just call me Banner, ya know," he says, slowly turning green. The Hulk roars and jumps away. "Alright, come on Katniss," Tony says, pulling Clint up with him. He flies upwards and says lastly through his earpiece: "Has anyone ever noticed that Rogers calls everyone by their surname when in a battle?" You chuckle, as Steve sighs. "And Guardians... just, uh, do your thing," he says lastly. Peter walks next to you and smiles. You grab your guns from the sockets in your belt and click the safety off. This will be fun. Before you can run off and Thor and Loki can fly away, Tony crashes down. "Motherfu-" he says, groaning. "Language," Steve replies. "What happened metal man?" Drax asks. "I don't know, we just got slammed down by someone," Clint replies, breathing heavily. Natasha runs up to him to check if he's okay.

"Nothing bad, just some bruises. He'll live," she says. "Oh, what a shame. And no one checks on me, huh?" Tony says. "You're wearing a suit, Tony," Steve replies. "What was that though?" He asks. You hear Thanos laughing, while floating away on his chair. You look up to the sky. "Oh no..."

_"There are no strings on me..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I just didn't have the inspiration. I wanted it to be perfect and exciting, and I can't get that when I'm forcing myself to write. I haven't been feeling great either, probably got some kind of flu. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Please do follow me, vote and/or comment. I love reading your replies! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	18. Chapter 18

_"There are no strings on me..."_

You all look shocked at the Vision, who is currently lowering down to the ground. The voice of JARVIS is gone, replaced by the deep robotic voice of Ultron. His eyes don't have that magical look in them anymore. Now they're a dark red. The Infinity stone on his forehead is gone, but it's replaced by some sort of metal chip. He looks horrifying. As soon as he gently steps on the ground, he shoots a beam of power through the chip in his head. It sends and explosion, causing you to fly back against the wall. You fall onto the ground, and close your eyes. Your head is pounding and your back hurts like hel. But you get up anyway, because pain is not important right now.  _Just walk it off_. You look at the other Avengers and Guardians, as they get back up themselves.

"You people are so weak," Thanos says, as he floats on his chair next to Ultron. They both just stare at you with their lifeless eyes. "Why do you even want to rule this planet?" Peter asks. "There are hundreds, maybe even thousands of other planets out there! Why particularly this one?!" Thanos' smirk vanishes for a moment. "Terra has gotten too obnoxious. You had Infinity Stones which I needed and the girl. I want to destroy you all, no matter what," Thanos replies. You look in his eyes and see that tiny bit of despair. "No, that's not it," you say. he looks at you with raised eyebrows. "You don't want to rule earth because of the gems or me," you continue. "You could have just taken me and the stones and left. That would be way easier. No, this is far worse. You're doing it to impress someone, aren't you?" He looks so furious. His eyes are commanding you to stop, but you go on anyway. "You're doing this for someone you love." "Shut up  _girl._ " he says. Wade laughs out loud. "Who would love you?!" He says mockingly. "Lady Death," Thanos replies. Wade stops immediately and his grin disappears. "What," is all Wade can bring out.

"Lady death has a relationshi-... well,  _something_  with Deadpool," you say. Thanos looks shocked and angry at the same time. "LIARS!" He yells. "Kill them! Bring me the girl!" He commands his Chitauris. But Wade has other plans of getting killed. Before Thanos can realize what's happening, Wade teleports above him and falls down on him with his Katana against Thanos' chest. "She's mine!" he yells back. He's about to draw blood when Ultron grabs him by the throat and throws him against a wall. Wade groans, as he lifts himself up. He puts his hand over a bleeding wound on his back, probably caused by a metal tube sticking out of the wall. He turns his head to look at his wound, and sees that part of his suit is ripped open. Wrong move Ultron.

And that's basically how the fight started. Wade is currently flying (or at least trying to fly) one of those Chitauri ships, sometimes falling off and breaking his neck. You, Bucky and Steve are taking down one of the bigger streets. You slam down one of the aliens and break his neck. As you catch your breath, you hear a loud creaking noise and see a huge shadow on the ground. You look up and see that big flying thing with the armor above you (you don't really know the name of it). Thor and Loki are side by side on the creature, breaking down it's metal plating.  _That's how it should be_ , you think.  _Two brothers, teaming up against the enemy._  But just as you're paying attention to the two Asgardians, a Chitauri creeps up behind you.

You hear a gunshot and turn around to see the corps falling onto the ground with a bullet between the eyes. "Thanks," you say. "Always got your back doll," Bucky replies with a wink. You take your attention back to the fighting and hear the loud crash of the creature Loki and Thor were fighting when it hit the ground. This certainly is a chaos.

But why though? Why is this chaos happening? Because of you. Because you're too stubborn to give up. Because you don't want to become some slave of Thanos. But... that seems really selfish. The only moment you took a selfish choice was when you left Loki and your family. You always looked after people, but now? Thoughts race through your mind, and you feel so damn guilty. What if you loose? Earth would be doomed, you'd be taken away and the others... killed. But if you go with Thanos, he'd leave earth alone. This is it. This is your choice. Surrender and save the people your love, or be stubborn and maybe even lose? What would you do?  _Who would you choose? Wait, what? Don't think like that (Y/N)._

You look over the streets. The Avengers, Guardians, Bucky, Loki and even Deadpool are all working together, as a team. Ultron flies over you and beams a laser over the street. You all jump behind something (except for the Hulk, well, because the Hulk) as Ultron moves to another street, heading towards the Guardians probably. They are your friends. You can't be selfish anymore. You can't let them do this. You step out from the library's pillar you had been hiding behind. But before you can walk down the steps, someone grabs your arm. It's Loki, with his eyes widened. "What are you doing?" he asks suspiciously. You stare at him. "I can't let them do this, Loki." The look on his face turns from confusion to anger and desperation. "I'm not letting you," he replies, squeezing your arm with more force. You don't wince however. "You're not my king," you say, as you light up a bit with purple flames. Loki doesn't let go though. His hand is probably burning at the moment, but he doesn't move. You pull your arm back and before he can grab you again, you jump down the stairs onto the streets. Ultron sees you and lands with a loud thump on the asphalt. "I surrender," you say, and put out your hands, so he can tie them up or something.

You hear Thanos laugh, but this time it feels like he's inside your head. " _How wonderful. Now bring her to me_ ," he commands. Ultron doesn't move though. "I don't follow orders," Ultron says. Before Thanos can reply to what he just said, he shoots his laser at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been quite busy with school and such. It might take me some time to update again, but I'll do my best. I have to update Reason To Hold On as well, because I think I haven't updated that story in like two weeks. Sorry again for the waiting. Please do follow me, vote and/or comment! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	19. Chapter 19

You yelp out in pain when you feel the burning wound in your side. You fall onto the ground, your knees getting too weak to lay your weight upon. In a matter of seconds Loki and Bucky are at your side, each grabbing one of your hands. They glare at each other, but before they can start a fight, Thanos grabs Ultron by his neck and uses the power from his glove to shut him down. The Vision's lifeless body is thrown onto the ground, not moving anymore. Thanos then moves towards you.

Loki gets up first, but before he can fight back, Thanos beams him and Bucky away using the gems. You crawl back, but the pain is unbearable. You look up at Thanos and see something shocking.  _He's wounded. In his side._  The exact same spot you've been hit. Yet he does not seem to care as much and keeps stepping towards you. Your heartbeat is getting rapid, afraid of what he might do to you. He crouches down next to you and you fear for the worst. You pinch your eyes closed.

But the pain vanishes instead of growing worse. You slowly lift up your eyelids again as you get pulled up by your arm. Thanos drags you with him, Chitauris surrounding you as you move closer to the portal. You move your free hand to your side and feel something strange. The wound is completely gone. The blood is still there, slowly drying, but no pain. You need to do something though. You look back and see Bucky and Loki getting dragged along unconsciously by some Chitauris. You grab one of your hidden blades and cut Thanos' hand open. He stops and looks back at you, still not letting go. "You'll only hurt yourself  _girl_ ," he says. You feel something stinging. Your hand is cut open. The exact same cut you just gave Thanos.

"But- how?" You ask confused. The Chitauris grab you by each arm as Thanos lets go and sits back in his chair. Before he can answer, the Guardians and Avengers appear behind you. "Let them go Thanos," Steve says. Thanos shoots a dark colored blast at them, making them fly back. "I was about to say something, couldn't you tell?" Thanos says mockingly. He glares at you for a moment. "My brother was once part of a group who tried to control the Infinity Stones. He and his wife got a baby. You. I tried to take the Infinity Stones, killing everyone from that idiotic little group. Yet your father was so selfish to make sure the gems were scattered across the universe, away from me. So I killed him and your weak mother the day you were born. But before I got to them, they hid you in an escape pod and sent it to some planet far, far away. In my brother's dying breath he made me your godparent," he says in disgust. "What? I thought they couldn't handle the powers of the gems and died?" Gamora says confused. "Well, I might have planted that little lie to make sure I didn't get locked up," Thanos replies, smirking. In the meanwhile Loki and Bucky have woken up, trying to break free from the grips of the Chitauris. You don't notice though, too busy with your thoughts. "Why would my father make you my godparent?" You ask in disbelief. "Our kind makes sure that the godparents of the child take good care of them. When the parents die, the new ones get connected with the orphan." It all makes sense now.

"So you want to lock me up to make sure you don't get hurt?!" You snap. He smirks with that psychotic glare in his eyes. "Oh, I don't want to lock you up. Yet. I want to see you suffer first," he says. "I want you to kill your little friends." You stare at him in disgust. "No! Why would I do that?!" He gets up from his chair and holds out one finger, which connects to the mind stone. "Because I command you to." He touches your chest and everything goes black.

**Loki's P.O.V.**

(Y/N)'s eyes get a blue glow to them. I remember when I used the gem on one of the Avengers, making him follow my commands. I never regretted using it, until now. To see my wife's eyes loose their usual (E/C) color, breaks my heart. She glares at us, as Thanos whispers something in her ear. The Chitauris let me go and I step back, as she steps closer. She lights up in black flames, something I've never seen her do before. I first admired her powers when I first saw them. It makes me wonder why she never used it's full potential. Now I know though. Her powers seem to have taken control over her body and she sends blasts at the Avengers and Guardians.

**3rd P.O.V.**

And so the battle continues, with one of SHIELD's best agents and a bunch of aliens fighting against the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers. Tony, Clint and Thor take out the Chitauris from the sky. Peter and Wade have found their fun with the quinjet. Natasha, Steve and Gamora are clearing the buildings, getting the civilians away and Drax and Rocket are taking down the main streets. In the meanwhile, Loki and Bucky are rather close to you, trying to calm you down even though there is no possible way of stopping you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. But I updated after 2 days! I found this chapter a little difficult to write, if you noticed. I do hope you enjoyed though. Please do follow me, vote and/or comment. I love reading your replies! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Loki have a disagreement.

"(Y/N), please just listen," Bucky starts as you light up in black flames and start walking towards him and Loki. "You need to calm down," he continues. Loki rolls his eyes. "Like that's ever going to happen," he says mockingly. "Well if you have a better idea, I'd like to hear it!" Bucky replies angrily. Loki sighs. You're not making this easy for them. But when Loki looks in your eyes, he sees that flash of insanity. This is bad, and he knows it, but he just can't control that excitement in his heart. (Y/N) has always been adventurous and amazing, and now she's more. Bucky thinks otherwise. He wants the beautiful dame back he fell in love with. You're the one that keeps him sane. Even though it's forbidden love.

**{DAYS EARLIER}**

Bucky sat with Steve on the grass field of Wade's house. They had to wait for (Y/N) and Natasha, who were _still_ suiting up. Steve had clearly told them to hurry up, and yet here they are, waiting. The silence is rather awkward and Bucky shifts a bit, uncomfortable in the grass. Steve notices and thinks of something to say. It's not like they had time to catch up in their sudden reunion. A failed reunion. God, now that he thinks of it, the plan to get (Y/N) away really sucked. "So, what's going on between you and (Y/N)?" Steve asks. Bucky glares at him, before looking back at his hands, which are placed on his lap. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replies coldly. "Oh please, don't try to hide it. I see the way you look at her. You love her, don't you?" Steve says.

"She's married. It will never happen." "Loki had his chance. Don't you think it's time for her to move on with someone better?" Bucky looks at him again. Steve could see a flash of pain in his eyes. "But I'm not someone better. I did horrible things. I don't even fully remember you," Bucky says. "That was not your fault, Buck. HYDRA did that," Steve assures. "The Winter Soldier is a part of me. I... I get these blackouts. When I wake up, I'm usually somewhere abandoned, with blood on my hands and an empty gun barrel. Steve... I don't want her to get hurt because of me," Bucky says. Steve chuckles. "I think she can defend herself just fine, bud. You'll only hurt her if you leave her."

Bucky sighs. "Was I... How was I with the- uh, you know, ladies back in the days?" He asks unsure. Steve laughs and nudges Bucky's shoulder. "Well, the girls would basically do about anything to go out with you," Steve says. "And you?" "I was... fine, I guess," Steve replies. "Right. (Y/N) showed me a picture of your old self Steve. I don't think you were _fine_ ," Bucky says with a chuckle. "Well, most of the time we went out you'd bring a date for me too. You only told her the good stuff about me, though." Bucky laughs, surprising Steve. It's really wonderful to see his old friend laugh again. Perhaps it was you that made him look so... human. When Steve first saw Bucky again, he looked lost in his eyes. Now, he seems, well, you could call it normal for someone in such a situation. "I do think I remember some stuff..." Bucky says with knitted brows and a pained look on his face. Sometimes bringing back memories hurt his head, like something didn't want them to return.

"I remember the night before I was sent off... We saw Howard Stark, and-" Bucky gets lost in his own words. Wasn't that a different night? No, it couldn't be. Steve looked at him, worried. "Yeah. I tried to sign up for the army again, which you clearly told me not to," he says. "Yeah, you should have listened, you punk," Bucky replies, smirking. "Well, if I hadn't, we wouldn't be here. I would be just a kid from Brooklyn, living out the rest of my days. I'd never have met Peggy and you would never have met (Y/N). You'd probably be..." Steve didn't finish that sentence. The moment Bucky fell out of that train still haunts him. "Dead, yeah I know." Steve looks up at him surprised. "But honestly, going through all of that shit-" "language," Steve interrupts in a whisper. "-was worth it. Because, like you just said, otherwise I'd never have met (Y/N). And since when did you get all religious? Afraid ma is watching?" Bucky says. "She never liked us swearing, you know that, jerk," Steve replies. "Punk."Steve pats his friend on the shoulder, and this time, he doesn't even flinch. He walks back inside and sees Loki sneak past him, walking towards were Bucky is sitting. _That can't be good_. 

Loki stands next to Bucky, who is clearly aware of his presence. He doesn't care though. He's not in the mood to talk to a jealous half-God (as you had told him Loki is). "Listen. I don't care who you are, or what your purpose is according to (Y/N). But I do care about her. So you better leave her alone," Loki says. Bucky gets up, and he glares at him. "Why should I?" He snaps. "Because you'll hurt her. I heard your little conversation with Rogers just here. I don't want her to get hurt by someone who isn't even sure if he truly wants her," Loki replies. "Who was the one she left again?" Bucky asks with clenched teeth. Loki is really testing his temperament. Before Loki can say anything else, Steve steps in between. "Cut it out. You're only making this more difficult for her. Now let's get back inside. Natasha said they'd be down in a bit," he says. 

They step back inside and Peter is the first to notice them. He could almost literally see the tension filled air around the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it took me a while to update. It's getting more and more difficult to write this story. Not because I don't like writing it, oh no, I love it (was that a song reference I just made?). There are just a lot of thing I need to add. I need to keep it adventurous, I need to make sure I pay attention to what everyone is doing and where they are and I have to think about perspectives. Ugh, I love it though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	21. Chapter 21

"Stop it," Bucky commands. He grabs your arms with his metal one and pins them above your head. You try and kick him but before you can move he steps on your feet. Burning him is no use, since he doesn't feel anything through the metal. But maybe something else will... You slam your lips against his. He freezes, and after a moment he starts to move his lips against yours, loosening his grip a bit, giving you the chance to squirm your hands out of his grip and push him back.

"Sorry love, this will hurt but you'll thank me later," a silky voice says next to you. You feel something slam against your head and everything goes dark.

**Your P.O.V.**

BANG. The noise hurts your head. You move your hands to cover your ears, and you feel something warm dripping along the side of your face. You groan, knowing it's blood. It doesn't really matter right now though. You just really need to open your eyes. But laying on the ground and falling back asleep seems like such a nice idea... You hear someone calling your name. What happened again?

It feels like your mind was wrenched out of your body, and someone else put back in. Like someone abused you and left you for dead. You finally gasp for breath, relief washing over you knowing that you're able to move your muscles again. You lift your heavy eyelids, bright light shining into them. Is this it? Are you dead? No, you can't be. You feel the ground shaking beneath you. This is definitely earth. Or some other planet. Your blurry vision slowly becomes clearer. Yup, this is earth. The high buildings in New York and the Chitauris flying by still look the same. Hang on, last thing you remembered you were at war. With your godfather Thanos. Lovely. And... You bring your shaky hands to your lips. You kissed Bucky... But that wasn't you. And yet it was. Someone calls out your name again.

You shift your head to the right, and see Loki and Bucky's backs in front of you, while they are trying to keep the aliens away. Loki looks back at you for a moment and calls out your name again. You push yourself upwards with two arms, and it feels like you haven't moved them in ages. You get up anyway, ignoring the pain and soreness. "Loki? Bucky?" You ask confused. They kill the last of the Chitauris quickly, Loki being the first one to hug you tightly. "I thought you were gone," he whispers in your ear, petting your hair. "I-it's okay. I'm fine. Thank you for getting me back," you reply. he takes a step back and nods. Only then you get to see a burn on the side of his neck. You trace your fingers along it carefully. "Did I do that?" You ask, in panic. "I'm fine (Y/N), no need to worry about me," he replies soothing. You sigh, and hug Bucky. "Sorry I kissed you," you whisper awkwardly. "Why would you apologize for that?" He says with a chuckle. You pull back and smile. "Did anything else happen while I was out?" You ask the two men. They shrug, looking around the street. The portal is still open, with Chitauris flowing out of them.

"We need to close that portal," you comment. "Steve," Bucky says, "we woke up (Y/N). We have to close that portal. Any updates?" "Thank God. Welcome back (Y/N). Quill is keeping Thanos busy, and the others are still fighting off the Chitauris in the streets and skies, making sure they don't get to the civilians. I don't think we'll be able to close the portal though. We used Loki's scepter last time, but the gem is now in Thanos' Infinity gauntlet. There is no way we'll get that any time soon," Steve replies. You look at your hand. _Thanos' Infinity gauntlet is on his left hand, right?_

"What if I just cut off my hand?" You ask. Loki and Bucky look at you, shocked. No one replies through your ear-piece. It's quiet for a moment, before Loki speaks up: "I am not letting you get hurt again. I don't care if we have to fight off all of the Chitauris in the universe. Don't be stupid." "Ahw, sweet," you hear Natasha quietly whisper. "Well, got any better ideas?" You ask.

"Well, we could drug you so you'd be paralyzed. I got something for that," Tony says. You look questioningly at Loki, who seems to be in thought for a moment. "It won't harm her?" He asks. "Would you think I'd suggest that if it could harm her? Who is stupid now, Reindeer Games?!" Tony replies. Loki sighs in annoyance, giving you a nod of approval. "I'll do it," you say.

Ten minutes later you're locked away in an apartment-building close to the main street Thanos will be taken down from. You seat yourself on the bed, with Bucky next to you to ensure your safety (apparently on Loki's orders). Tony sent Veronica to get the drug and deliver it to you. She could arrive any time now. The rest of the team would first clear out most of the area, and then they'd create a distraction or argument for Thanos so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"When I was... not myself... And when I kissed you..." you start, searching for words, "Did you kiss back?" Bucky sighs deeply. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. It just felt... right, I guess. I just hadn't kissed a pretty lady in a very long time," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. You grab his hand, and squeeze it slightly. "It's okay," you reply softly. You hear a noise outside, and Bucky gets up from his chair next to your bed to open the window. A large, red robot is floating in the sky, holding out a flask with a small, metal hand. Bucky takes it and startles a bit when the robot takes immediately off again. He hands it to you and sits back down. "You sure about this?" He asks, eying the small tube. You pull the lid off. "I'm sure," you reply, and chug the disgusting liquid down your throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! It's getting a lot more difficult for me to write this, as you might know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end?

There is a huge rambling noise, waking you up from your deep slumber. "What the hell?!" You slowly get up, recalling what happened before you passed out. You tiredly rub your eyes, before realizing something. Looking around the room, you find yourself completely abandoned. Bucky promised he wouldn't leave you unless something bad happened. What if he... No, you can't think like that. You need to keep the most special thing people can posses; hope. You get up, stretching your sore muscles. You can't just wait here and do nothing, while there is a possibility that your friends could be out there, losing because they're not powerful enough to destroy the Infinity Stones alone. You shake that thought out of your head, and quickly jog to the door of the small bedroom floor. It's locked. Of course, why wouldn't Bucky do that? He gave Loki his word that he would protect you. He could have thought of something better to keep you in though.

After basically melting the doorknob off with your hand, you finally made it outside. But now, you don't know if you even want to be outside anymore.

The first thing you see in the wreckage terrifies you. You might get scared from time to time, but you've never actually been frightened in this lifetime before. You slowly walk up to the eye-catcher, unable to believe what your own eyes are seeing. You slide your hand over the cold metal, picking up the three pieces.

It's Steve's shield. _His Vibranium shield_. Someone broke the possibly strongest metal on earth in three pieces. And you have a good presumption of who could have done this. That bastard has played enough tricks with you. And your friends. After putting the pieces of metal in your bag, you keep your body low as you struggle to climb over the pile of dirt and concrete. Once you've finally reached the top, you can see a clear view of the street before you.

It's even worse than you imagined. In the streets to your left and right, people are lined up on their knees with their hands on their head, guarded by the disgusting purple aliens. In the sky there are huge flying things, dropping more and more Chitauris onto the earth. The main street in front of you is by far the worst though.

There they are, your big family. Scattered helplessly on the floor, some knocked out, some conscious. Bruce is sitting next to Natasha, who has a large red blood-soaked spot in the side of her cat-suit, and even though Bruce is trying his best to stop the bleeding, he knows that if she doesn't get to a hospital, she'll die. You glance over at Steve, who is holding Bucky's arm, which seems to be jammed by some kind of black smudge. The Winter Soldier himself is just sitting there, with the most lost look in his eyes. Peter is walking in a circle, his eyes a bright blue (probably caused by the mind gem), around the other knocked out Guardians. And then you lock eyes with the one person you never expected to be alive right now.

Loki is standing there, next to Thanos, a smug look on his face even though his eyes tell a different story. His emerald eyes usually carry the same mischievous smirk when he did something sneaky. But now, they're filled with a guilt you've never seen before.

"Ah, look who we have here!" Thanos roars, "I made sure everything looked great for you. It's fantastic, isn't it? Earth getting destroyed and your friends failing because you were too stubborn." He laughs loudly. "Now, who shall we kill first?" He continues, glancing at the heroes in front of him. You clench your fist, causing your knuckles to turn white. "Ah, how about the soldier?" He says. Your heart drops. Steve looks up at Thanos, even though he knows he's talking about someone else. "No, not you, you imbecile. The other one. The one she cares about so much..." Thanos snorts. "Now get over here!" Bucky slowly gets up, unaware of what is going on. He doesn't even notice Steve trying to pull him back, but failing. His metal arm hangs loosely along his side. He steps towards the enemy, eyes fixated on the ground beneath his feet. He can't help it, and you know that. A lot happened while you were gone. The Winter Soldier is just following orders now.

You have to do something. Now. Thanos raises his gauntlet, ready to strike.

"NO!"

Everyone looks at you now. Shocked at the sight of you holding a piece of the Captain's shield against your throat. It's the only way and you know it. It was selfish of you to think this would have a happy ending, where everyone lives. Thanos will die, the Chitauris will be defeated and no one else will get hurt. At least you have something worth dying for. Someone worth dying for.

Bucky shakes his head violently, getting a hold of the situation right now. This will hurt him too, but he'll just have to move on. He'll have to forget about you. "(Y/N), don't be foolish. Get over here," Loki speaks up. You glare at him. You never thought he'd become such a monster. The fun and mischievous boy you once saw as your best friend, isn't there anymore. I guess you saw that coming sooner or later. Bucky takes a step back towards you. You see his eyes pleading you not to do this.

As you draw a line of blood, stinging your sensitive skin, you get blasted back. You hit you head against something hard, but that's not what worries you. You lift your head to see Thanos out of his chair, his hands clutching his chest, while Bucky gets to you first, Loki trailing behind him.

The soldier slowly lifts you head, placing it onto his lap. Loki crouches next to you, his hands shakily trailing over your body, not knowing what to do or what to touch. Everything hurts. Your breath is ragged, and feels warm, even though the rest of your body turns cold. The blast Thanos sent had caused the broken shield to impale your chest. Blood seeps out like a fountain, but in all honesty, you do not care. You're with your family and loved ones and you will die a hero. You look up at Bucky, who has tears streaming down his face. You touch his cheek, your voice getting raspy as you speak. "I know we didn't get to spend as much time together as I would've wanted to, but it has been an honor getting to know you, James." He lets out a soft sob. "No... No, I can f-fix this..." Loki starts. His hands give a green magical light, but you stop him, squeezing them with your own. "There is nothing to fix. The past has been written, the ink is dry. You have to leave it behind you. You have to let go of me. And try to be better in the future. Because that's all you can do now. Look ahead. That was the mistake I made. I was selfish," you reply. Breathing is getting really difficult now. It feels like something is suffocating you, a heavy feeling in your heart. Closing you eyes seems so nice now. A long needed rest. Yes, that seems like a great idea.

You feel someone kiss your head. "Oh doll, you never were selfish."

**TO BE CONTINUED?!**


End file.
